Collide
by Eriol's Anui
Summary: The group arrive to a world where desert predominates. With no water and Mokona unable to use his magic, what are they to do? Things get complicated when something goes terribly wrong and emotions collide. Slash, FaixKurogane. RR Please.
1. Crimson Moon

**EDITED: Thank you for pointing out the repetition, I must've written it twice ;D The fic has been fixed, thank you once more!**

**Disclaimer**: All Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle characters are (c) CLAMP.

**Title**: Collide  
**Rating**: PG13 (Will go up as chapters progress)  
**Pairing**: Fye x Kurogane  
**Warnings**: Language and violence.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Finished**: No  
**Word Count**: 5,212  
**Summary**: The group arrive to a world where desert predominates. With no water and Mokona unable to use his magic, what are they to do? Things get complicated when someone from Fye's haunted past appears and tells the Ceres' magician that he posesses power that can unlock secrets beneath the sand. What happens when this individual has more interest in Fye? Will Kurogane care enough to step up?

**Collide **

**Chapter 1: Crimson Moon **

Kurogane cursed for the umpteenth time. One battle-hardened hand reaching up to clean the sweat that was constantly dripping down his brow. He had considered taking off his black cloak but the intense sun-heat will probably broil his skin. He'd rather sweat than feel the painful burn in his skin later on.

The sand around them wasn't making matters any easier. With every step he took, the sand under his feet would give in and attempt to swallow him whole. He began thinking the earth had a mind of it's own.

It was, after all, his first time in a place with such traits.

And how he hated it.

He could feel the heat transfer from the hot sand, to the soles of his boots, to his skin. It burnt so bad he was almost certain he would have more than just a couple of blisters by the end of the day.

It was, when he had to remove sand constantly from his boots, that he decided he didn't hate, but loathed it. He knew not how it got in there, but it did.

He looked at the kids, who were a couple of paces ahead of him; both had their hoods up, protecting them from the unrelenting sun. Their movements so natural in the fidgeting earth it made it look easy; but that, Kurogane knew, was far from the truth.

The white manjuu was on the princess' arms, chanting happily a song he did not know, and really didn't care to know.

He couldn't decide what made him angrier: the way it sang, its annoying, high-pitched voice, or the fact that it seemed unbothered by the heat; he did not know.

He decided it was all of the above.

"As if the damn heat isn't _enough_," he mumbled to himself.

When they arrived to this living hell, the kid mentioned that their home climate was very similar to this one, but the conditions were slightly better. Heck, anything would be better than this!

He looked up, one hand slightly over his eyes to cover the sunrays. Not a cloud in sight, not a soul or civilization as far as the eye could see, only miles and miles of sand.

He looked ahead again at the two children and began walking a little faster.

"Damn it," he cursed once more, cleaning his brow with the back of his arm, the sweat stinging on his eyes. He could already feel the burn of the heat on his cheeks and that didn't make things any brighter for him.

He was thankful for his skin tone, though; the sun didn't burn as much as it would if he were pale.

_Pale, like the stupid mage_. He thought.

Speaking of which. It had been deadly silent except for the pork-bun's annoying blabbing, which he called 'singing'. Other from that, it had been quite peaceful for a while.

He looked behind him to find that the mage had fallen behind. He walked rather slowly, his feet almost dragging. He, like the rest of the group, had chosen to cover himself keeping on that white coat of his in attempt to protect the skin. He didn't blame him; it was better to be hot than to be burned alive.

When Fye caught up with the ninja, the warrior realized how flushed he was, sweat covering his brow and eyes half-lidded. Gaze cast downwards, as if the blonde had caught some bizarre interest on the many grains of sand at their feet.

"Oy." he called to him.

The mage looked up at the ninja and smiled weakly.

"Hot day, isn't it, Kuro-wan?" his voice had sound just as bad as he looked. It had been merely above a whisper; if the ninja hadn't been as close as he was to the mage, he wouldn't have caught what he had said.

His lips parted to say something to Fye, concern slightly gripping at the edges of his being.

He realized, and mentally scolded himself.

Fye only smiled at him and that elicited a grunt from the ninja.

"Move, or they'll leave us behind."

"Kuro-pyon is so _nice_, waiting for me!"

"Shut up! I'm just making sure you don't idle too much and drag us behind. I can't stand this damned heat and want to get the hell out of here as fast as possible." He grumbled as he began to stomp ahead, leaving the blonde with a smile palstered on his face.

Fye chuckled at Kurogane's mumbling. He just enjoyed teasing the man a little too much, and he had no problem admitting it to himself. He enjoyed the simple pleasure of being close to the ninja, if not for a good laugh, for silent company.

The mage came to an abrupt stop when a sudden wave of dizziness overcame him. He placed a pale hand to his feverish brow and saw his vision double; the ninja's figure in front of him distorting slightly. He shook his head slightly and immediately regreted it, making his head pang with pain. He hised softly in discomfort.

The heat was beating harshly on him; being of a very cold place wasn't really an advantage in a place like this.

He breathed in slowly, trying to focus and once he managed to calm down properly, he hurried after the ninja, trying to catch up with his companions.

The group had been walking for hours under the heat. By then, even the kids' pace began to slow; that they were from a place with this climate did not mean they were immune to the heat.

One positive outcome of their present ordeal: Mokona's song had ceased, which made Kurogane _quite happy_.

To him, silence was golden and to have two crazy idiots like the mage and the pork-bun in a traveling group, silence was a rarity; however, as much as he enjoyed his rare moment of silence, it felt strange not to have the mage jumping around or annoying him.

As much as the ninja hated it, deep down, he wanted the mage to begin with his idiocies again. At least that would give him the assurance that the mage was still holding on.

It really began to bother him when, more than once, he had to stop to wait for the blonde to catch up. Every time he looked at him, he noted he was worsening. Kurogane knew he would not last long if they didn't find a place with shade and water. Every time, he had wanted to reach out to the blonde and ask if he was ok, but his pride kept his true intentions deadly silent.

"Hurry up you idiot." He mumbled when Fye was at an earshot, trying to show no concern whatsoever.

The mage did not reply, Kurogane only heard the small pants coming from the smaller man as he pushed himself over the limit. Trying to keep up with the group.

"Oy…" he called out gently to get his attention, maybe too gently for his liking. He didn't like at all how hard the mage was breathing.

The Fye's half-lidded gaze locked with the ninja's fiery one. The blue of the blonde's eyes he secretly liked, were of a dull color and void of its usual vigor and energy.

The man was hanging by a thread, Kurogane knew better.

The frail man's cheeks were very flushed, his lips of a strong crimson color, slightly chapped and sweat trailed from his brow down to his chin almost in a feverish way.

Kurogane kept reminding himself constantly that they needed to move faster or the magician won't make it any further.

Before anything else could be exchanged, the annoying pork-bun had called out to them.

"Kuro-daddy! If you don't stop _flirting_, we will never make it anywhere!"

Kurogane glared daggers at the pork-bun and retorted with a booming voice that easily reached their ears.

"Shut up you damn pork bun or I'll have you for dinner tonight!"

"Kyaaaah, Kuro-rin is mean to Mokona!"

Syaoran kept silent and dared not to smile, whether out of respect or fear, but Sakura chuckled at the gruff man's retort.

Kurogane was about to unsheathe his sword and go after the little pest, but before he knew it, there was a sudden shift to his side.

A small whimper was all he heard, before he realized what was happening.

The mage had lost his strength and fallen forward.

His body never met the hot sand; the ninja had reached to him just in time.

"Fye-san!" called a very distraught princess.

Soon, Syaoran and herself broke into a sprint towards the two adults. Concern evident in their eyes when they reached them.

"Ugh…" was all the mage could utter as the ninja eased him down gently.

The ninja frowned. It had been faint, but he had heard how Fye had gasped for air, almost as if he couldn't breathe. Brows furrowed in both anger and concern- more anger than concern, he reminded to himself.

He grunted in disapproval and reproached the idiot for his careless acts.

"You idiot! If you couldn't keep going, you should've said so," said the ninja, who helped the magician in a sitting position, his body limp in the ninja's arms.

The mage seemed dazed and completely drained of all energy..

He looked up at the ninja and sighed lightly, plastering one of those stupid smiles of his. Fye shook his head lightly, but immediately regretted it as another wave of dizziness caught up with his aching head. Nausea washed over him and the magician had to supress a gag. He smiled forcefully and assured his friend.

"I'm alright, Kuro-nya! I'm just a bit tired." He lied, a hand pulling back the sweaty golden locks that clung to his flushed cheeks.

"Fye!" Mokona jumped from the princess arms and plopped next to the magician, who kept smiling ridiculously.

"Is Fye alright?" said the white bun as he climbed on the magician's lap, ears lowered in worry.

The mage placed his hand on the creature's little head and petted gently.

"I am. I just needed a little break. Deserts aren't what we consider _common_ in my country." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Mokona nodded, but it's little paws found Fye's index finger and held it as if it were a little hand. The mage did not stop smiling; he knew the white creature did not believe most of what he had been told.

Mokona was more aware of what was really going on in Fye's head than either Syaoran or Sakura. It really was unnerving to the magician. As much as he tried to protect himself by distancing his true emotions from others, he couldn't hide a real, painful-filled frown from leaking from time to time.

"Maybe Fye-san just needs some water?" inquired the princess with a positive voice. She hesitated no more and dug her hands onto the bag they used for supplies they needed to have at hand- water being one of them.

Her bright smile eased the tension even more. Fye was glad they had such a gentle soul as Sakura to brighten their days. She was like their little jewel.

The most precious jewel he had come to love like a younger sister- or even care for like a daughter.

"Aah! " exclaimed a very distressed princess as she looked in dismay at the last water bottle they had been carrying.

A gaping hole could be clearly seen in one of the corners of the container; it had leaked little by little the remnants of their only and last water supply. They had no more water, and as far as the group knew, this place might as well be deserted from any civilization or water reservoirs from miles on.

"Oh no… what can we do now? Fye-san needs water." Sakura whispered sadly and discouraged.

"We can call Yuuko!" suggested the pork-bun immediately.

Kurogane flinched visibly. He hated the damned witch with a searing_ passion_, but it was in moments like these that he would not protest. The witch could get them water for a suitable price. They could just not afford to stay without water.

But…

They needed the water to survive, which would mean that the price would be higher under their circumstances.

Kurogane began feeling that luck was not on any of their side.

Mokona tried communicating with the dimension witch, but somehow, his power was blocked.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Mokona?" inquired Syaoran as she leaned forward.

Mokona pressed a small paw to its lips in thought.

"I can't communicate with Yuuko."

"What do you mean by _that_, pork bun?" pressed Kurogane in a very restless tone.

Mokona turned to look at Kurogane and shook it's head- or what could be taken by that gesture; the creature had no neck.

"Mokona doesn't know— Mokona just can't. _Something_ won't let me."

"Great!" exclaimed the gruff man as he stood up and grumbled.

"That means we're stuck in this world with no food or water and don't even know if there's any feather? That's very nerve-soothing." He added in a sarcastic tone, the heat not making him feel any better.

Fye frowned at that and stood up a bit shakily, "Let's just keep moving, we won't make it any farther like this."

"But Fye is tired and needs water!" said Mokona in a worried tone, but Fye smiled kindly at him and shook his head. "I'm alright now, I just needed a bit of rest."

Mokona nodded slightly and the children felt more at ease.

Kurogane, however, only looked at Fye with weary eyes, knowing well he was lying.

And so, the group resumed their pilgrimage through the desert.

The ninja could not understand this strange world. Daytime was a scorching oven, but nighttime was unforgiving cold. How could that be possible?

He made sure he added yet _another_ mental note as to why he hated the desert.

The group was exhausted, cold, hungry and thirsty; they will soon have to find shelter to pass the freezing night.

The children were always in front of them. Even if the ninja could take more extreme conditions, thanks to his training, and could easily out walk them, he liked to see they were doing all right.

The princess had long borrowed the magician's extra blue coat to cover her small body from the chill, always walking close to Syaoran and bracing the manjuu bun close to her to keep it warm.

Knowing the children were doing overall, ok, made him feel more at ease; but he couldn't stop himself from stealing a glance or two occasionally at the blonde that walked beside him. Ever since the magician had collapsed, he had been concerned for his well being.

He looked at the blonde, his eyes were cast downwards and golden hair cascading over parts of his now-flushed features.

The ninja found himself marveled by the mage's flaxen hair. The moonlight kissed his blonde hair, making it glow almost platinum; a beautiful silky silver that fell over a pair of gentle, pale, blue eyes.

Blue eyes that looked back at him and locked with crimson red.

"Kuro-muu?"

The gruff man snapped out of his little reverie when he noticed a little too late, that he had been staring long enough for the mage to realize.

He had to muster all of his remaining composure to suppress the flush that slowly crept to stain his already sun-kissed cheeks, a deeper shade of red.

What worsened things for Kurogane was that he didn't have any comeback; he found himself for the first time, silenced.

At loss of words.

Almost as if the blonde could read his mind- which wouldn't be surprising to the ninja, since the man seemed to always know what made him tick- the mage smiled.

Then again, that smile was not ordinary. It had been unique, beautiful and simple.

Perfect in it's own way.

He liked how the mage's eyes were half-lidded and shone; how his flushed cheeks made his face look even more delicate and feminine.

And his lips.

He found his eyes looking mostly at his lips.

The crimson flesh enraptured and drew him close. His body attracted as if it were pulled in by an invisible force he _didn't_ want to fight; but before anything could be made out of that gesture, he stepped away from him.

"Hurry up." He called after the mage, not daring to look back.

Had he looked back, Fye would have seen the blush that spread across Kurogane's cheeks.

_What the hell was that about?_ Kurogane thought angrily to himself as he caught up with the kids- who were talking about the stars and constellations- or something in between those lines.

He let out a very frustrated sigh and decided that what had almost happened had been the result of the day's events; but still, the desire to kiss the blonde lingered.

Hours of silence and unrelented marching passed before the ninja broke the silence.

"Damn it all to hell! I'm _sick_ of this place." The man had finally snapped, catching the groups attention.

Kurogane had not only spoken to himself: everyone was exhausted.

No one said a thing. They stood only waiting for the man to speak out his frustration; however, what came was something no one expected, but knew it would eventually come.

"_You_," he began, a finger pointed accusingly at the white creature who rested in the princess' arms, voice sharp.

"Do you feel a feather at all? We're wasting time here, this is pointless. We should be moving on to the next world, it is doing none good!"

Mokona seemed as it it were about to answer, but before it even took a breath to speak back, Kurogane resumed.

"No? Well then what good are you? Make yourself useful and get us the fuck out of this hell hole."

"_Kurogane_"

The voice was distant and weak, but the sharp edge the mage had spoken with held no room for discussion.

It had surprised Kurogane, _really_.

The sound was alien and unusual coming from the cheery man; the lack of bastardizations the blonde would call him by was as rare as the serious, piercing look in his eyes.

Kurogane looked away from Fye to Mokona. Somehow, seeing its ears drop and features sadden made him feel guilty. He had regretted his words almost immediately, but then again, he did nothing to take them back or apologize.

He knew he was a man characterized for his short temper. He was being reminded of that constantly- courtesy of the idiotic mage; however, if his temper was bad as it already was, now, having no rest, food or drink made it even worse.

He could not escape the situation; how he loathed the fact that it was the mage, the clown of the group, who was scolding him.

_As if things couldn't get worse_. He thought, but then again, things seemed to be progressing from bad to worse lately.

"It isn't Mokona's fault. It isn't _anyone's_ for that matter." He emphasized, making sure no one would take a blame that belonged to fate.

"We're here and we can't travel to the next world for reasons beyond our power. Those are the facts; pointing at someone and blaming them for misfortunes will take us nowhere."

Again, the mage had successfully spoken through the weakest voice and yet, had reached everyone's ears.

He knew Fye was right and had also hit a sensitive spot in Kurogane- his pride.

Even though he had spoken with carefully chosen words to put no one in the spotlight, he knew that it was directed at him for what he did.

Kurogane looked at Fye in the eye.

The man knew how to keep his thoughts unclouded when he had to, and for that, he admired him. Of course, he will never admit it to anyone, specially the blonde.

Once more, his eyes trailed back to Mokona and gave a sigh of agreement, and said no more in reproach to Fye's words.

It had been Syaoran who had broken the tension building in the group. He had pulled out a spying-glass of sorts and was now calling to them from the top of the dune they were about to walk up.

"There are some rocky mountains ahead. Maybe we could find shelter in them to pass the night."

"Well done, Syaoran-kun!" praised the mage as he waved at the boy for his observation. He then looked down at the worried princess and ushered her gently towards the boy with a hand on her shoulder.

"Come now, Sakura-chan, we're almost there." Spoke Fye with soft words; although, they were always gentle and soothing when he spoke to either Syaoran, Sakura or Mokona.

The girl looked up at the magician and nodded with a small smile, then both made their way to Syaoran. Kurogane followed close behind.

The boy waited for his companions to get to where he was at the top of the sand dune; from there, one could see mountains ahead.

It looked like firm soil, for a change, but the problem was: the imposing dune that stood in between them and a hopeful shelter.

"Hyuu" Kurogane heard the mage breathe out.

"Seems like we have no other choice but to walk that one up!"

The ninja hated to know the mage was right one more; however, he did not like the looks of that sand-mountain ahead. Something screamed warnings at him. With time, he had learned to listen to those warnings, most of them saving his life in multiple ocasions while battling monsters back in his Nihon. He will not push that warning aside, remaining aware of his surroundings.

"Very well, let's move on, then." That said, the group began walking to the steepest slope they've had to walk so far.

While walking, the ninja noted how the mage seemed to considerably slow down once more. He knew he was pushing beyond his limit, but he did not realize how much, until the mage almost fell over again.

Kurogane managed to reach forward and grab the small man by the shoulder to keep him steady.

"We're almost there, you idiot."

Fye looked up at Kurogane with tired eyes and that stupid smile.

Kurogane's brow furrowed. He hated so much how the man just hid away from everyone, even himself.

Fye smiled idiotically and began with a teasing voice that did not fit with his weak voice.

"Kuro-pyon is _sooooo_ kind!" he said, spreading his lips into an even wider smile.

"Would you have carried me if I had fainted? How _romantic_, Kuro-tan does care!"

His voice began to annoy Kurogane, but he preferred that to the dead silence there had been the last couple of hours. His brow twitched in annoyance and his hand went to Souhi's hilt almost as a natural reflex. Hands itching to inflict pain on the man for such insolence, but decided against it.

He was no going to squander his energy, and even less the blonde's.

"How dare you say such stupidity!" he began, fist shaking in front of Fye's amused face.

As much edge as he had put in his voice to intimidate the mage, he seemed not to be bothered by it, rather seemed he was enjoying himself a bit too much.

"Wha? Kuro-mi is so mean! I'm here feeling a bit dizzy and you put a fist in front of my face- how violent" he mock-scold the ninja, waving an accusing finger at him and a fake pout on his lips.

"Don't make me make you feel _real_ pain!"

"Kyaaa. Kuro-wan is mad. Why?"

Kurogane only sighed in frustration, this discussion was pointless and he knew it.

He knew he could never knock some sense into the blonde's empty head or seriousness into their talk.

"Come on Kuro-pipi! You can sleep once we get to the mountains." Said the blonde waif from afar. Kurogane was so deep into his own mental debates that he had missed the man walk away.

Kurogane growled and stomped his way to the blonde and the rest of the group, who had stopped to see what was the fuss about.

"You idiot! You don't leave me behind like _that_!" as much edge as the ninja had tried to put on that remark, it had only elicited a small chuckle from the mage.

Easier said than done.

Walking, or should I say, climbing up the steepest dune they've encountered so far in this forsaken place. Even the children, being from the desert, were having trouble walking.

The sand shifted continuously and more fluidly than the other they've been walking on. It easily gave under their feet, dragging them down what little they had walked up.

Kurogane did not like this in the least bit. It was so strange how it felt and how it shifted, and that was why he decided to be at the front: to make sure it was safe.

Syaoran was walking close by Sakura, who had Mokona in her arms- had the small bun tried to walk on this terrain, it would've sunk completely- a thought that gave the gruff man a malicious grin.

On the back was Fye; he seemed to not be having such a good time either. His feet were sinking almost all the way up to his knees, like the rest of them, which made things even harder to do.

Kurogane looked ahead and felt a wave of relief when he saw how close he was to the top. He made a quick sprint and almost slumped forward in all fours, panting to regain his breath.

He was amazed at how hard it was walking on the sand and how quick he got so worn out. A ninja was a trained man under every condition, whether it was hot, cold or rainy. He had thought he was fit and unbeatable under any ground, but this proved him very wrong.

A world like this probably was void of life, water and plants. He had expected to see something in the mountains, but his heart sunk when they still had some ways to it. At least the sand there was flat. That was a good sign. Right?

He stood up and looked down, shuddering at how steep the dune was. One misstep and you would find yourself rolling down like a rag doll.

He heard something behind him and turned to see what was that approaching noise.

What he saw made his blood run cold.

Three, five, or was it_ ten_? He did not know, but just behind the mage, going full speed up the dune with ease, were what he would describe as tiger-like beasts.

The differences were noticeable, though. These beasts had no stripes, their bodies were elongated and their frames smaller, making it seem like they slithered rather than ran.

Their footing was light and they did not sink on the sand. They had no tails or whiskers and their ears were very small and pointed backwards. Their serpent-like teeth were bared and they hissed hungrily.

The beats were closing in fast on their first, oblivious prey- Fye.

The ninja did not hesitate.

"Behind you!" he called loud enough for everyone to hear.

The mage turned just in time to see the beast that lunged at him. He was lucky he missed it as he stepped fast enough to stay away from the fangs that snapped at him. Fye was at a great disadvantage, weak and with no weapons; he will have a hard time defending himself.

Sakura gasped and cried out loud when another one came their way, but Syaoran was ready and managed to protect her with his sword- but he could not kill the beast, for it moved with agility beyond his reach. He knew it was futile, so he took his princess by the arm and hauled her up, running away once he threw the animal from them with an attack.

"Fye!" Mokona gasped as the man fell when a beast managed to claw him across the stomach, blood stained his clothes.

"Kid, take the princess to the mountains, now!" Said the ninja once Syaoran and Sakura managed to make it up.

Syaoran did not press the matter; he knew he had to protect Sakura at all costs. And so, he took her by the hand and began to descend the dune, heading toward the mountains where they will hopefully be safe. It was not in him to run away when his friends were in need, but he had also a duty towards his country, towards his king and princess.

Towards his most precious person.

Fye was surrounded fast, the beasts losing their interest on the others, thinking that the mage had been left behind, but they were wrong.

"HAAAA!" Kurogane jumped at one and hacked at the body, killing it instantly; Souhi gleaming silver and crimson.

As easy as it had been to take down the first one, the others weren't easy meat.

Kurogane moved fast, but no matter how he twisted Souhi to defeat them, the beasts were far more agile. He did, however, manage to injure them, but not enough to scare them away.

He fought his way towards the magician, whose clothes were torn and tattered by now. He had slowed down even more, and he held a hand to his bloody stomach. There wasn't a lot of blood, but there was enough to consider the wound to be treated as soon as possible.

Kurogane cursed out loud when he saw one beast lunge at the magician from behind and he knew that he wouldn't be so lucky this time to evade successfuly.

He intercepted it with Souhi before it reached the blonde, the beast fell in two parts with a strangled howl, staining the sand with dark crimson blood.

Fye looked at Kurogane and smiled, silently thanking him. Both pressed against each other's back, trying to fight off the hungry beats. By now, they were surrounded once more, and Kurogane hated feeling like the prey.

The ninja could hear and feel Fye's labored breathing against him, his stance poor and head slightly bowed in weakness. Kurogane had to do something.

"On my signal…" said the ninja after he took his trademark stance.

Fye was no fool; he knew what the ninja was about to do. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"The sand will collapse on top of us..."

"We have no choice. We'll just have to move faster."

Kurogane looked back at the animals, focused on their moves, waiting for the perfect time. He didn't like one bit how they leered at them. None made movement to attack and the ninja began feeling uneasy.

What were they planning?

Kurogane waited no longer. His body crouched and hands tightened around Souhi.

"_Hama,_"

In a split second, between that whisper and his attack, Fye jumped as high as he could, making the beasts attack.

That was their downfall.

The sword glowed with mad power and Kurogane smirked in delight before he unleashed it against the surrounding beats.

"_RYUOJIN_!"

The sand around them exploded from impact and various screeches and howls were heard from the sand lurkers.

Fye landed close to Kurogane and fell to his knees, too weak to hold himself up; but the ninja took him by the arm and helped him up making a run for it as the sand shifted dangerously and warned to swallow them whole if they didn't move fast.

It was hard enough already, and the sand cloud he had created didn't make it easier.

They made it to the top and began descending fast, the sand moving too much for them to stay on their feet. They fell and began rolling their way down.

Kurogane made it to a complete stop and groaned as he tried to stand, noticing his head was bleeding slightly. The ground underneath him was steady and firm.

He felt like kissing the floor, he had missed steady and hard soil too much, but stood up fast when he saw the mage's body sprawled motionlessly on the floor, not too far from him.

He groaned again as he obliged his protesting body to run to Fye, who once the ninja flipped him, groaned in pain.

"Be more… gentle" he moaned as he opened his eyes.

Kurogane sighed and stood, helping the mage up.

"That was something. Kuro-pon was _so_ cool!" The blonde said as he looked back at the sand.

"I hate the desert." Kurogane finally said and Fye chuckled lightly.

"Kurogane is so filled with hatred, it's not healthy"

"That's because you drive me insane!"

"Hahah! It's funny, you have to admit it."

"I'll show you what's fu-" he was cut short when out of nowhere, as if coming back from the dead, a beast leapt at him from under the sand, fans bared for the kill.

His eyes widened when he saw Fye push him out of the way.

The monster's fangs closed down on soft flesh.

Fye's sharp gasp was all he heard.

The night's calm was interrupted by a strangled cry of pain. Blood consumed the once white clothes as the beast bit down on the blonde's collarbone and took him down.

TBC

**_Author's Note_**:  
Yes, cliffhanger! And YES I do know what happens later, but I felt like being evil and leaving you, precious readers like this.  
If you want to know what ahppens, you will review. It really encourages me to keep writting if I know people read this and leave nice comments and/or feedback.  
_Come_ _on_, I know you _want_ to click on the button!

Until next time, my faithful readers!

Elenath


	2. Defy Fate

**Disclaimer**: All Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle characters are (c) CLAMP.  
**Author's Note:** English is my second language, so I'll try my best to reach a writer's grammar and my reader's expectations; I hope you find it suitable enough!

**Title**: Collide  
**Rating**: PG13 (Will go up as chapters progress.)  
**Pairing**: Fye x Kurogane, Fye x Ashura  
**Warnings**: Language, violence and blood.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Status**: In progress  
**Word Count**: 6,196  
**Summary**: The group arrive to a world where desert predominates. With no water and Mokona unable to use his magic, what are they to do? Things get complicated when someone from Fye's haunted past appears and tells the Ceres' magician that he possesses power that can unlock secrets beneath the sand. What happens when this individual has more interest in Fye? Will Kurogane care enough to step up?

* * *

**Collide **

**Chapter two: Defy Fate**

His eyes widened when he saw Fye push him out of the way.

The monster's fangs closed down on soft flesh.

Fye's sharp gasp was all he heard.

The night's calm was interrupted by a strangled cry of pain. Blood consumed the once white clothes as the beast bit down on the blonde's collarbone and took him down.

Kurogane froze in place, everything moving in slow motion in front of him. Blood was everywhere; he could smell it and almost taste it. His crimson eyes were wide in fear, panic and sinking realization.

Fye's head was thrown back against the ground, gasping for air. Pain long muted his voice as the beast on top of him tore through skin, muscle and bone. It's heavy body keeping him down and in place, trapped like a prey. Its jaw bit down with enough strength to severe the bone easily, and the blood gushed out in great amounts, pooling around Fye and staining the beast's fur.

It all was imprinted in the samurai's heart, beating faster as anger consumed every fiber of his being. Eyes now wide in an almost insane way set on its target. His hand found Souhi and encircled around the hilt in a white-knuckle grip.

"NO!" he managed to choke out as he collected himself and stampeded at the vicious animal. All humanity left the samurai at that instant; all it cared for was finishing the beast's life.

The beast let go of the magician's shoulder as Souhi pierced through its ribcage, breaking bone and impaling a lung. It howled miserably and then was thrown harshly with a kick from the enraged ninja. Even as it lay, trying to stand and flee, the samurai went and decapitated it, ending its pitiful life.

He was breathing harshly, trying to calm down the mad thumping of his heart. The adrenaline went away and his hands trembled slightly due to the sudden rush.

It was chocked coughs that brought him back to his senses.

"Fye…" he breathed out. The samurai went to the mage who lay on his own blood, which kept gushing out at disconcerting speed. He fell in his knees, Souhi forgotten in the floor by his side, as he tried to inspect the wound.

His hands were trembling, he was afraid of touching the mage in fear of inflicting more pain.

"Ku-" the mage could not finish, a gasp cutting him off . His eyes were glazed over in pain and his body trembled with cold.

He was losing too much blood.

He was losing too much blood too fast.

Hemorrhage will kill the blonde if he didn't act now.

"Shut up you idiot." His voice was trembling in concern, fear and anger. He tried his best to remain calm, breathing slowly to clear his racing mind.

_You're so stupid, why did you push me? Why did you save me? I could've protected myself… Why?_

He knew that he would've ended the same way the blonde had, or even worse if the man had not pushed him away. His thoughts were filled with guilt, he could not comprehend why the idiot would get in harms way to protect him.

He saw how the mage's breathing was more labored, and his eyelids threatened to close. He knew he couldn't let him fall asleep; if he did, there was a possibility of him not waking up again.

He snapped back into reality.

More noise came from the collapsed dune and from it emerged more of the former beats he had thought he killed.

It seemed that these animals were made to be able to move underground, which would explain why they didn't have tails, whiskers and their paws were webbed.

They leered at him after looking at their fallen comrade. The pride had been reduced to 6 out of ten, and by the looks of it, they weren't happy about it.

Kurogane gritted his teeth and moved a hand underneath Fye's neck and another behind his knees. He pulled him up against him gently, taking Souhi in the process once he had accommodated the mage with one arm; his head rested against the ninja's right shoulder.

He could feel the man's breath against his neck; it was short and in small gasps.

"Hold on." He couldn't help sound like he begged the mage not to pass out, but right now he didn't give it much importance. He was not going to fail to protect him this time.

He secured Fye against him and griped Souhi readily, waiting as the beasts closed in again. He could feel the warm blood of the mage soak in through his clothing and staining his dark clothes. The smell was intoxicating and served to arise the hunger in the beasts.

His body was trembling once more with rage, his jaw was set and his teeth bore in a snarl.

"You want a piece of me? Come and get me you bastards."

One sprinted at him and the others followed, but Kurogane was more than ready, expecting them to come first.

"_Tenma!_"

His body crouched and Souhi glowed once more with blue flames of energy.

"_KUURYUUSEN!_"

Kurogane slashed Souhi horizontally and it exploded with energy that took the shape of a dragon, which consumed every soul that stood in its path.

This time, there was no sand for the creatures to hide in. They all lay dead in front of him.

"That's right. Not so fucking tough now, are we--?" he gasped when he felt something dripping down his arm and saw that Fye's wound had worsened.

"Oy, mage."

There was no response at all, not even the slightest movement.

"Oy!" he looked down at him and panicked when he didn't move.

A howl broke the silence of the night and he knew that more beasts would come his way if he didn't move. He could not afford to entertain himself any further, Fye's life hung by a thread.

He broke into a sprint, headed towards the mountains, praying to any god that could hear him that he wasn't too late.

"Don't you dare die, you idiot! You'll be fine, just hold on!" he said, even though he knew Fye could not hear him. It was more of a self-reassurance for the samurai

He made it to the mountains and heard his name being called out.

He looked up to see the kid waving his arms at Kurogane to get his attention; the man sighed in relief to know they were all right.

Syaoran's eyes widened when he realized that Kurogane was carrying a very bloodied Fye. Even if the boy was a skilled, brave fighter, the fact that he was still a child reflected in the panic there was in his eyes.

There was just too much blood, and it was all over Kurogane, dripping down his arms and legs and forming a small pool around his feet. For a moment, he couldn't breathe and time froze. He awaited the ninja to tell him the mage was dead, and by the looks of his pale face and limp body, he wasn't so far from the truth.

He gulped hard against the knot that had formed on his throat and his fists tightened.

"Don't stay there and help me, damn it!" retorted the gruff man as he tried to climb the rocky trails up.

Under different circumstances, he could've managed just fine, but he was carrying a very fragile and bloody mage.

Syaoran gasped and quickly made his way towards the ninja, to help him with his fallen friend.

* * *

Inside a small cave, kindling to a slowly growing fire, was Sakura and Mokona. Said creature's ears perked up slightly when it heard something approaching. 

"Moko-chan?" inquired the princess, looking at the small white creature with curiosity in her eyes.

Mokona turned to Sakura and smiled gently, turning it's body in the direction of the entrance of their makeshift shelter. It's ears perked up slightly more and then it jumped from where it had stood in the princess' lap.

"Mokona thinks Kuro-muu and Fye are here! I can hear them coming."

Sakura's face lit in both happiness and relief when she heard those words from the small being. She had been very uneasy ever since they had to leave their two companions behind. The princess could only hope and pray for their safe return.

If only that had been the case.

Both made their way to the mouth of the cave with a smile on their lips to welcome their friends, especially Mokona, who was jumping with excitement. The thought of bothering the gruff man with his favorite play mate brought brightness to the horrible day they've all been through.

The set of hurried footfalls approached and Mokona jumped just in time to welcome their mommy and daddy.

"Welcome back Ku-!" Its melodic chime died off completely, voice drowning in its throat when Syaoran came in rushing, followed by the ninja, who carried their beloved motherly figure.

A horrified gasp escaped the princess' lips, two hands clasping over them to keep herself from breaking down in sobs. She wasn't used to see the vibrant color in such quantities, and it made her knees weak at the mere sight.

"Fye!" cried Mokona in distraught panic. It swiftly made its way to the ninja, who walked in a hurry to set the mage down gently on the floor near the fire's warmth.

Much like a broken doll, Fye's head lolled back lifelessly when Kurogane set him down to begin removing his stained coat. He had to sit him up and support his limp body to unbuckle the three golden straps of his shirt and remove it in order to inspect the wound.

Once the ninja's eyes fell on the exposed wound his heart skipped a beat.

It was a horrible sight. The skin was a mad, red and purple color around the wound; blood seeped out in small gushes from the four punctures, threatening to finish off the mage's already fleeting life.

Fye gasped and cried out loud when Kurogane, in panic, tried to stop the bleeding by placing his hands directly on the leaking wound. Pressure had to be applied, even if it meant inflicting more pain on the already battered body that trembled underneath him.

"Fye… Fye…" the white creature whimpered in between sobs, looking with tear-filled eyes how the magician cried out in delirious agony.

Kurogane looked at Syaoran with urgency in his eyes, he needed space and quiet to concentrate. The boy nodded in silent agreement, understanding what the man meant.

"Princess. We need more wood for the fire. Fye-san needs to stay warm." spoke the brunette with an incredibly calm voice even under their current situation.

Sakura looked at Syaoran with half-dazed eyes. Tears streamed down her sun burnt cheeks like rivers of sorrow and her sobs were held back as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Princess…" the boy felt like embracing the princess, but he had underestimated her inner strength once more. The princess did not need further persuasion. She nodded and took the small creature in her arms.

"No! No, no, NO! Fye!" it fought against the princess' hold, crying out to let it stay behind, sobs drowning the pain-filled voice.

"Sakura-chan please, let me stay! I want to stay with Fye! Please! L-let me go!"

Its cries died down when Sakura, with no further ado, walked away. Going against the little one's protests and pleas to let it stay to watch over its dear friend. It went against everything she believed in, but she knew it was better this way- it was too much to take in.

_I'm sorry, Moko-chan. I'm so sorry. _The princess kept repeating herself over and over, hoping Mokona would understand later, embracing the weeping being in hopes of comfort.

Hearing the pained objections from the manjuu stirred sorrow in the ninja's heart. He knew Mokona cared greatly for the blonde; After all, they did almost everything together, varying from cooking, to singing, to making the ninja ungracefully mad. Loosing the mage will be a harsh blow to the kids and especially, a great toll on the little creature's heart.

He gritted his teeth in self-reproach, hating how feeble and pitiful he may have sound had he said that out loud. A ninja was a cold and professional warrior; such emotions should not grace the edges of his mind, but somehow he knew it was all a lie.

He became slowly aware of signs since the group first started traveling together; signs that pointed he had softened and warmed up to his traveling companions.

He made himself stop thinking such pitiful, weak thoughts that only suited a wife or maiden and began tending to the mage's wounds.

The blonde's pale features and slightly blue lips were disconcerting. His chest rose and fell shallowly in hard and loud gasps that came from his parted lips underneath the ninja's warm hands. Trembling brows were knitted in concentration as he tried to hold back the moans and cries from the pain that shot not only through his wound, but also throughout his now feverish body.

Syaoran winced at the sight. He had noted the two punctures on his left shoulder and the other two more just bellow his collarbone. Had they been half an inch to the right, the beast would have had bitten down on Fye's neck, for a certain and swift kill.

He had been lucky.

But not lucky enough.

The mere sight and the cries from the mage were enough to make the boy week in the knees and feel dizzy.

"Boy," a deep voice brought him back from his thoughts. Syaoran's eyes met Kurogane's, acknowledging the older man.

"Take one of those white sheets we have and shred it into pieces. Now." Kurogane's voice, although calm, had held no room for patience. He needed bandages before it was too late.

The boy did as he was told, and with no further thought, hurried and shred one of the sheets they usually used to sleep on.

Meanwhile, the ninja had to think in other ways to stop the flow of the blood. Judging by the amount of blood flow, one of the main arteries had been hit. He knew that by only applying direct pressure would not be enough. He needed indirect pressure on one of the main proximal arteries.

Fuck… 

Having being a ruthless killer and not caring to control any comrade wounds, he was inexperienced at tending and controlling hemorrhage. Of course, he had the knowledge in case he was the one wounded, but nothing had prepared him for what he encountered today.

_Point compression of proximal artery_… he reminded himself.

Instinct and mere scratches of what he vaguely remembered being told, guided him. The ninja looked at the mage's shoulder and with his index and middle finger, pressed hard down in between the gap where the neck and the clavicle joined. He felt the bone move slightly- it was broken.

_Great._

He tried to mute out the cries of pain from the blonde, feeling relief that the princess and the manjuu had left.

"_Hemostasis, the arrest of bleeding, can be reached by applying pressure in the proximal arteries. Varying from 5 to twenty minutes, depending on the severity of the wound." _At least that's what he remembered Souma explaining once to the new recruits. It was a requirement that all soldiers had the basic knowledge of wound treatment; however, this ninja was too busy thinking in getting stronger that he had dismissed almost all of those classes.

Seems fate had chosen him as its favorite plaything. Proving him horribly wrong in the worst-case scenarios, which led to guilt.

His already rapidly beating heart skipped once more when blue eyes, hazed over with pain, fluttered halfway open.

Fragile.

That's what he saw in those eyes.

"Damn mage!" he cursed out, not letting go of the wounds, waiting for Syaoran to hand him over some of the made-shift bandages.

"You're such a bother- Hey!" he called out when those beautiful sapphires began to close once more. "Don't you dare pass out on me! Hey!" he urged the mage, but those eyes were already closed.

"Stay with me!" he had no choice but to shake him a bit too harshly. At least that had woken the mage.

"I need you to stay awake."

"Kurogane-san"

The ninja turned to look at the boy, his hands holding long trends of what was once a blanket.

Kurogane looked down at his hands that were still over the wounds. He could not remove them yet, or else the blood flow will increase again, and that's what he needed the least.

"Help me prop him up." Commanded the ninja. The boy again, swallowed all the panic he felt and did as he was told. Both males propped the mage into a sitting position, he had to have the wound elevated to slow down the blood flow further.

* * *

Fye was constantly in between oblivion and full conscience, fighting the white shots of pain that blinded him and threatened to drag him into a deep sleep. 

He felt hands on him, most likely Kurogane's. The pain that was inflicted upon him while the gruff man ministered first aid had disturbingly awakened him.

He had heard his voice speak in that deep tone. He could hardly make out the words he was speaking to him, but that edge of urgency and concern was clear to his ears.

He felt his body being propped up, head lolling with no control. This time he felt a second set of hands. Heavens only knew how he wanted to cry out, but his voice had long been muted by weakness, the only sounds escaping his pale lips were gasps and whimpers.

He was barely conscious of what was happening around him, everything after that was a blur. When he was forced to wake for the second time, he noted tightness around his chest and shoulder. He could see through the hazy blurs of his vision, bandages around him.

"…-y," someone was calling to him.

"Oy." The voice became clearer this time; it was Kurogane.

A hand reached to his chin and gently raised his head with care. His eyes met powerful red that looked at him with grim concern.

The smiles that had often decorated his pretty face were forgotten. Fye had no energy to even perform such task. He blinked slowly, trying to focus more into the ninja in front of him; however, his eyes didn't seem to cooperate.

_Kurogane._

"Ungh…"

"Hey, stay awake." Repeated the ninja, carefully accommodating the mage on a smooth ramp-like rock, where the samurai had previously placed the mage's coat to cushion the hard surface. It was slightly elevated, which was what the mage needed to keep the blood flow controlled.

He heard the shift of clothing, and then he felt warmth. Kurogane had placed his cloak over his trembling body. Who would've known that the samurai could be so gentle? To Fye, it was an almost impossible thought yet here he was, being taken care of by the most stubborn, roughest and brutal man on this earth.

Fye couldn't help but feel a smile wanting to tuck at the corner of his pale lips.

"Fye" a small voice kept him from drifting again. It seems Mokona and Sakura-chan had returned. When? It was unbeknownst to the blonde, having being roughly aware of his surroundings.

Mokona approached the man and sat beside him, worry consuming at it. It was far calmer than when the two arrived, all thanks to the princess. Had it stayed behind to watch how the man was screaming in pain would've scarred it for life.

The small creature reached a small paw to gently caress the feverish skin of the mage's cheek, all in hopes that it would be soothing to Fye.

It looked at the ninja with hope and asked the dreaded question.

"Will Fye be alright?"

"I don't know" The ninja immediately lied, knowing very well that the most possible outcome could be death.

He felt sorry for the creature, his words weren't what he would consider soothing, but he had lied to protect them. He knew that Fye had a very slim chance of surviving.

Had they reached civilization, Fye would be in a far better condition.

Sakura took Mokona in her arms and tried to calm the whimpering creature by whispering reassurances and words of encouragement.

"Everything will be alright." She said. The princess was emotionally not better than Mokona, but she knew that she had to be strong. She felt a strong impulse to help her friends in any way possible. They've helped her recover her lost memories and she wanted to make up for that, even if it was by giving a warm smile or a caring hug.

Soon, Mokona fell asleep in the princess arms, worn out by the day's events. The princess felt tired herself and smiled when Syaoran let her rest her head against his shoulder.

The boy made sure the princess was comfortable enough and covered her up with his cloak to protect her from any deviating winds.

It was mere luck that the princess had found dry roots to make a suitable fire to keep the warm in the cold night, or else it would've been hard trying to stay warm.

Syaoran fought back the sleep that threatened to overtake him, he wanted to help Kurogane is he needed any further assistance with Fye.

"Kid." Called the gruff man from the opposite side of the cave, sitting against the cave's wall, close to Fye.

"Rest, you need your energies. We don't know what we'll come across tomorrow, and I need you alert." Spoke the ruby-eyed ninja in a quiet tone so as to not disturb the sleeping ones; but soon added after in a strict voice.

"What I least need is to drag yet someone else through the desert."

Syaoran understood the true intentions behind the ninja's voice and smiled solemnly.

"Yes, sir."

Kurogane nodded and closed his eyes, sighing somewhat in annoyance. He did _NOT_ want to become the kids' nanny; he was a warrior, not a caretaker! That was usually the mage's roll.

He opened his eyes and after making sure the brat's breathing had become even and soft in sleep, he dared steal a glance at the mage. His shoulders slumped somewhat and sighed again, this time not in annoyance, but concern.

The ninja watched from where he sat close to the blonde waif, in case of any sudden change or emergency in the mage's condition were to occur. He tried to show as little concern as possible, folding his arms over his strong chest and closing his eyes in concentration. It had been emotionally and physically tiring, they all needed rest, but the Ninja will have no sleep that night.

"You asshole" muttered the samurai with spite, hands gripping tightly around the cloth he had earlier used to wipe the blood from his hands.

Fye was looking at him from where he lay. His pale face was now flushed around the cheeks in a fever and his blue eyes were hazed and unfocused. He had tried his best to smile at the annoyed man, but failed miserably.

He did not know why he had pushed him out of the way. Of course, he would never want to see any of his friends get hurt, besides he would've done the same for anyone…

_His friends. Since when had he considered them to be so close to call them friends?_

He had crossed that line he had drawn for himself. He tried to keep a distance from the others so that they wouldn't get hurt. When he joined the travelers, just for the gain of traveling to many worlds in order to stay away from his own, he had told Syaoran that he would help him, as long as his life wouldn't be in danger.

Yet he had failed to meet all of the above.

He would have laughed in self-pity, hating himself for being so weak and a failure to everything he tried to do.

For being who he is and doing what he did and does.

He let out a shuddering breath, making his wounds ache. It was hard to breathe; the air was heavy and uncomfortably warm. He could feel his heartbeat all over him, and he could feel the beads of sweat trailing down his hot skin; however, even if his body burned and sweated, he shivered with cold.

All of his limbs felt heavy, including his eyelids. It was hard to keep them open, and the sting he felt every time he blinked bothered him. The dim light of the fire too bright for his sensitive eyes was blinding and painful. He desperately wanted to escape it all, the pain, the fever, and most of all the truth. He wanted to be claimed by darkness to stay away from it all.

He didn't want to know any more.

The ninja approached the feverish blonde and with a clean cloth wiped the sweat from his brow. Fye looked at him and parted his chapped lips to produce a word, but none came except for a dry cough.

"See what happens when you don't shut up?" groaned the ninja.

However, the mage's cough became a fit and Kurogane had to try and ease him when he saw blood soaking through the bandages.

"Damn it you idiot, calm down or you'll end up killing yourself." He grumbled, but became worried when Fye couldn't stop coughing.

Red eyes widened when blood came out of those gasping lips.

Had the mage punctured a lung with a broken rib?

Fye stopped coughing and now lay gasping from the oh-so-precious oxygen his body needed. Eyes shut tightly and brows trembling from the again that shot once again his dormant body.

Kurogane quickly removed his cloak from the mage, making the man whimper when the cold breeze kissed his skin. The ninja paid no attention to the blonde's protests and swiftly moved a hand over the mage's torso. He tried to feel at the ribs, making sure he didn't damage them further if they were broken.

There were small bruises decorating the pale skin, but he couldn't feel any fracture. It made the ninja less worried, but the fact that the mage had coughed up blood nagged at his brains.

The hot skin underneath his fingers was incredibly soft. The ninja blushed when he met Fye's half-lidded eyes; the only sound in the echoing cave was Fye's short pants. He gulped awkwardly when he realized he had been staring again, but how could he not? Fye was beautiful, even more so with his golden hair stuck to his sweaty brow-

WHAT THE HELL? Cursed the ninja inwardly, removing his hands from the pale man. 

He decided to pretend nothing happened, looking away from the man to inspect the wounds. He carefully removed the one around his stomach, it wasn't serious, but it had been somewhat deep. The wound had stopped bleeding, but instead of that mad red color around the skin, there was a tint or purple.

_What is this?_ Thought the warrior, not touching the tender skin, but getting a better look at it. That's when he noted that the purple tint had spread like roots around the flesh…

Poison? 

That was his best guess, the symptoms were there, but he had thought it was from the blood loss. No wonder the blonde's condition had plummeted like it did.

Even if he tried to suck out the venom, he knew that by now it was running inside the mage's system. It was of no use.

He looked up at Fye, whose eyes were now closed but his breathing remained constantly shallow and forced.

Luck had definitely abandoned the mage.

Kurogane smiled grimly. It should've been him who was lying on the floor, half dying and in pain. Maybe the mage had defied fate and this was his punishment for such insolence.

"Very well… If you defied fate, so will I."

_I won't let you die; and damn myself to hell if I do without putting a damn good fight._ He thought to himself before resuming in a raspy voice.

"So you better not let go that easily, or I swear I'll hunt your sorry ass down, even if that meant going to hell and back, you idiotic mage."

Kurogane had to suppress the urge to punch the man when he saw a small smile touch the mage's lips.

* * *

He hated the fact that he began to believe that this forsaken desert would be their tomb. Many times had he thought of himself as unbeatable and strong. Not only was he taking that back now, but also realized how wrong he had been. The human body can only take so much. 

The burden on his arms constantly refreshed that thought, the thought of frailty. The blonde had not woken since he passed out last night. Not even when Kurogane called out to him or inspected the worsening wounds, seeing the purple tint spread even further, did the mage not wake up.

He mentioned none of the poison inside the mage to the kids, which will only arise more worry. Fye was still breathing in a labored way, but he had completely stopped sweating. His body, much like theirs, was moist probably saving the remnants of water left in his system. That was no good, the mage needed to sweat out the fever.

* * *

It was now mid-day, judging by the position of the sun, where the incandescent heat was at its peak. They had not stopped walking ever since they woke before the break of dawn, trying to save themselves from most of the sun's punishment. 

Of course, thanks to their past amount of luck, it was once again futile. No life ahead of them, no water or even a measly rock to hide from the sun.

Death didn't seem such a bad thought; at least it would take him away from all this hellish heat. That was, of course, if he didn't go to hell for his past deeds. He grunted. Seems he was stuck with scorching heat whether alive or dead.

It was such a degrading thought, though. A samurai of his class would be expected to die at battle, tasting his opponent's sword in his insides while it ended his life in a most honorable death. He did not care to die such brutal death; it was better than to die of old age or… _this_.

But, to die in a desert? NO! He will not die. Not when he has to return to Nihon to prove his princess wrong. Prove to her that he didn't need of this travel to find true strength because he already possessed it.

He will not die because he needs to avenge his mother's death, because the kids needed him to recover the princess' memories.

He could not die because the man he held on his arms needed to learn from him how to live and love once more.

Had he had enough saliva in his now dusty and dry mouth, he would've choked on it. He hated the mage for making him think such defiling, most incoherent and idiotic thoughts.

And gods only knew, in what passionate level he hated the dessert.

"Princess!" the boy's ailing voice interrupted his mental debate and self-reproach. The princess had fallen; the heat and dehydration took effect on her. They've been walking for almost two days with no appropriate rest, food and water, after all.

"Sakura!" called Mokona in distress.

Kurogane frowned when the princess took long enough to open her eyes, but Syaoran took the initiative and carried the princess on his back. Too weak to protest, the princess didn't fight back and lay her head on the boy's back.

The brat was tough, that, the ninja knew.

They continued ahead, hoping to soon find salvation. If Mokona had spat then on this land, there had to be a feather, there always was. Right?

_Wrong_.

There had been a world with no feather. There was only a big lake with a giant fish and a small citadel underneath the water.

_That was calming_. Thought the ninja with sarcasm.

Whatever thought had crossed his mind was forgotten when at the distance, he saw something shimmering. It was far, but oh! What a beautiful sight!

"Water." hoarsed the ninja and he squinted his dry eyes to make sure it was real.

"Kurogane-san…" the boy began, trying to warn the man, but it was too late. The ninja broke into a run towards the precious life source that would quench their agonizing thirst.

It seemed that the closer he got to the water, the farther away it would move, until it disappeared completely.

"What the-" he felt disbelief wash over him.

"Where did it go?" he asked, turning around frantically to find the water he knew had been there just moments ago.

Maybe he was finally going insane.

"Kurogane-san" the boy tried once more, eyes furrowed as he saw the man searching.

"It was a mirage, an illusion caused by the hot surface of the sand." He tried explaining.

The ninja looked at the boy with confusion written all over his face.

"An illusion? You mean… No! I saw it there just a few moments ago. It has to be around here, somewhere!"

"Kurogane-san. I'm sorry, but it wasn't real. There's no water around for who-knows how many miles."

"Fuck!" the ninja snapped, enraged at the tricks the desert was pulling on his tired mind.

The sudden movement had caused the mage to gasp in pain. Well, at least he knew he was still alive.

He calmed down and sighed. It was no good if he lost it now, but it was too hard when your throat and mouth were so dry, that your tongue felt thick and dusty. It was hard to focus when your eyes stung every time you blinked and your mind was playing tricks on you, making you feel hope, only to have it shatter in a million pieces when you realized it was all fake.

"Kurogane-san...?" the boy inquired with a tiny voice, whether out of fear or weakness, it did not matter anymore.

Kurogane sighed and signaled him to keep walking.

* * *

It had not been an hour before the boy too fell on the sand from exhaustion. 

Kurogane had tried to call out to him, but his voice never came beyond his dry throat. Had he had his voice, he would've cursed at every living creature, material thing, and deities for being such asses to him. He was the last man standing.

Well, fuck fate, if he were to die here without giving a good fight.

He took the princess and the boy with his free hand by their collars, Mokona on the princess' arms, and began dragging them.

If fate were a conscious being, it would had been surprised by the man's bravery, determination, damned stubbornness and pride.

Kurogane's every step was an excretion of human will, but he had not taken more than five steps before he too, began to feel faint. He fell on the sand face first, almost on top of the magician.

He cursed and coughed, gripping at the hot sand with his hands with rage. He wanted to scream on top of his lungs, so, even if he had no voice, he rose to his knees and held his head high and gave out a cry of despair and anger.

It came out in a hoarse voice that pained his vocal cords in an excruciating way. Almost as if to mock him once more, responding to his final cry, he saw yet another mirage.

A final mockery by the desert before it took him to the next life, or so, he thought.

There, on the horizon, he saw figures, sand clouds trailing behind them. Wait. They weren't walking, but riding on strange creatures.

Could illusions also have sound? No. They had to be real; they just had to.

In a final, desperate act to seek salvation from this mundane hell, he bit down on his hand. It drew blood and drank it. His throat gagged at the metallic, thick taste, but it was enough to give him a voice.

He scrambled to his feet and screamed, waving his arms frantically to catch their attention.

"HEY! HEY!" he cried out with all his remaining strength.

"OVER HERE!"

His heart felt extreme relief when the travelers changed course and went straight towards their direction and did not disappear as they got closer..

He felt all his strength finally give in on him and fell ungracefully on his knees and finally, slumping forward to meet the hot sand once more against the side of his face.

He smiled grimly and gave a small chuckle. The samurai let himself finally give into oblivion, and knew no more.

TBC ...

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
First of all, I want to thank all of my past reviewers! Thank you very much, it rally helped me cook up this chapter faster.

Yes, yet another cliffhanger! Are the travelers friends or foes? What will happen to the group? Will Fye survive the deadly wound? Will Ashura make his appearance soon?

Find out next chapter! ;D

Please review!

Elenath


	3. Osiris' Tears

**Disclaimer**: All Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle characters are (c) CLAMP.

**Title**: Collide  
**Rating**: PG13 (Will go up as chapters progress)  
**Pairing**: Fye x Kurogane  
**Warnings**: Language and violence.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Status**: In Progress  
**Word Count**: 6,306  
**Summary**: The group arrive to a world where desert predominates. With no water and Mokona unable to use his magic, what are they to do? Things get complicated when someone from Fye's haunted past appears and tells the Ceres' magician that he possesses power that can unlock secrets beneath the sand. What happens when this individual has more interest in Fye? Will Kurogane care enough to step up?

* * *

**  
**

**Collide **

**Chapter 3: Osiris' Tears**

Cool and satiating liquid touched his lips and ran smoothly down his dry throat. The ninja coughed, eyes opening slightly to see blurs all around him. There was a figure in front of him; man or woman, he could not tell. He did not know, nor did he gave it importance when the urgency to drink more of whatever he was offered, overpowered him.

It was such a strange yet blissful feeling, of water running down his throat, after being neglected for two days. He did not hesitate to try and reach the cup with his own hands, trying to urge the friend or foe to press the container against his sand-stained lips. However, weak as he currently was, he couldn't hold the cup properly and so, almost spilled the precious contents in his haste to gulp it down.

He was helped, a hand he had not noticed before against the back of his neck was propping him up enough for him not to choke.

Kurogane did not reproach the help and drank greedily, feeling some of the liquid escape the corners of his bleeding lips and trail down his neck, making him shiver somewhat. Other than that, he left no drop to spare. He heard muffled speech; then again, he couldn't tell if it was directed at him or at someone else.

His vision was poor and as a result, he couldn't tell where he was, how many people were talking- or if it was just one. He couldn't even tell if it was night or day, although, by the cool breeze that tickled his skin, he guessed it was nighttime. There was warmth beside him, and he could see faint, flickering light- a campfire, perhaps. He tried to sharpen his senses enough to start recognizing his surroundings; it came natural to him, after all, he was an elite ninja.

The pressure behind his neck disappeared. He was gently lowered on what he felt was a pillow; maybe not as soft, but close enough to summon the darkness to come and take over his exhausted body. It was hard to keep his eyes open. The stinging sensation of dry eyes wasn't helping matters, and the blurry vision in front of him was driving him insane.

It was like a dream. A dream filled with fog that consumed him and null the senses to the point that nothing could be seen, felt or heard. It was mentally disturbing- but this was no dream.

It sunk down on him. Had his skin been in far better conditions, he would've smiled a toothy grin. He had lived, he had defied fate and survived the pilgrimage through the sandy hell.

He let out a sigh, letting his body finally succumb to a much-needed rest. His vision became dark, and he welcomed the darkness that engulfed him completely.

* * *

He could hear sobbing in the distance, echoing in his mind and piercing through the darkness he was in.

Someone was weeping…

Everything was hazy and hard to make out. There were two people with him, girl and a boy.

The weeping continued echoing in his head, haunting him…

A small creature crying out something he couldn't make out right. It screamed desperately and wept with no control. Tears streamed down its small body and fell lonely to the soil beneath them.

The girl looked straight at him- her emerald eyes were begging him to do something, but what? Her mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear anything.

The weeping was constant.

All of this was strangely familiar to him; he knew he had seen this before, but where? What had happened? It all was moving too fast.

Noise suddenly boomed in his head, deafening him. There were cries of pain, weeping and the voices of the girl and boy mingled all together.

He looked down at his hands, which were trembling. His eyes widened when he saw the blood that covered them and his clothing. The smell overpowered him and made him sick.

Suddenly, he remembered. Memories mingled and came back to him like a mad ocean wave crashing against a cliff.

He remembered the kids, the manjuu crying out-loud and sobbing a name that rang continuously in his head. The melodic name aroused bitter sweetness and reached down the most deep and occult emotions inside his hardened heart.

There was blood covering a pale figure that struggled to breathe amidst short gasps. Golden locks stuck to his beautiful and feverish brow in disarray, falling over sad blue eyes.

He heard Mokona's voice crying out more insistent the name of that angel that lay in his arms; his life escaping through wounds he could not control and covered him in a mad red color.

Everything suddenly came to an abrupt stop. All noise had disappeared, along with the kids and the manjuu bun, leaving him and the blonde in his arms in the darkness.

He looked down at the blue-eyed man with wide eyes and mouth slightly parted. He wished to speak, but his body was not responding to him. The blonde smiled gently at the ninja through half-lidded eyes and a faint smile. His pale lips parted and he breathed out his name in between gasps.

"Kurogane…"

Everything went blank.

Kurogane shot up from where he had been lying down with a gasp. Sweat covered his body and his breath escaped his lips in small pants. Such sudden movement blackened his vision and made him dizzy enough to urge him fight the wave of nausea that rose.

He doubled over and coughed, eyes screwed shut, trying his best to fight back the gags that threatened to spill his stomach's poor contents. He tensed when he felt a hand on his back trying to ease him back on the bedding he had been lying on not too long ago.

"Don't move. You're safe now." A voice spoke. This time, he could hear clearly and by the deepness of it, he could tell it belonged to a male.

Kurogane dared to open his eyes once again, and like his hearing, everything was much clearer yet, his eyes still protested against the light of the fire near him. He tried to stay awake, but his body demanded rest and he could not fight the darkness that consumed him once more.

* * *

When he came back to his senses, the world around him was spinning and his eyes reminded him of the stinging pain he had thought gone. A small gleam of light came from an unknown source above him- but it was enough to annoy him.

He waited patiently for his eyes to adjust and the pain to diminish. He took his time to sit up and wait for his body to give him any warning of illness. He pressed a hand to his brow and passed it through his spiky hair, grunting in disgust at the sand he felt in it.

He looked around him, studying his new surroundings and studying them, looking for any possible threat. He looked down at what he had been lying on- which somewhat resembled the bedding in Japan.

He noted he was inside a tent of some sort, which size was big enough to fit 8 people.

There was a small table with four cups set neatly beside a jar. Along with that set, there was a bowl with fruit and a plate with bread. By the looks of it, they had been touched already.

His eyes drifted behind him and fell on three deeply sleeping figures. The princess, the kid and that damned manjuu bun. He felt himself sigh in relief; they seemed to be all right.

Kurogane stood up when his eyes did not find Fye. He turned frantically, but it seemed that he was not with them anymore. He cussed slightly under his breath, but his senses were altered when a shuffle behind him revealed a tall… man?

Whatever it was, it possessed the body of a man, but its head resembled that of a black dog. Kurogane reached his hand for Souhi, but found his hand grasping empty air. The beast turned to face him, but whatever movement he was about to perform, was interrupted by the ninja's lunge.

Kurogane knocked the beast down on the floor and he straddled it in a way he suppressed movement. One of his hands was strategically secured against the humanoid's windpipe, giving him the upper hand to crush the neck if needed be.

His heart beat furiously on his head, arousing a horrible headache against his temples. The being under him did not struggle, which seemed strange to the ninja. He expected the demon to fight back but was instead surprised by completely coherent speech.

"Stop. I mean no harm. I'm a friend." The voice was familiar to Kurogane. A deep male voice he had heard before, not long ago.

All he could do was blink at it, dumbfounded at the strange situation he was in. He had realized that whatever he had thought the beast to be was merely a man with a mask. He removed it swiftly from his face, keeping a steady hand firm against the neck.

The mask revealed tanned skin, cobalt eyes and dark hair; an ordinary man, probable inhabitant of the strange world they had arrived.

Which sickly reminded him…

"Where's the mage?" he spoke with a demanding tone, his voice raspy with misuse.

The man under him seemed confused by the ninja's choice of words and stared back at him with a quizzical look in his eyes. "The mage?" He repeated after the gruff man on top of him.

Kurogane never considered himself a very patient man. It was truly not his forte. He was a reasonable man, but sometimes in delicate situations, much like these, he forgot all reason in him, leaving his compulsive side to act rashly.

"Yes, There was a fourth person traveling with us, he was wounded. Where is he?" He pressed, emphasizing his urgent tone and thinning patience.

The man coughed slightly when Kurogane pressed his hand down on the throat.

"I would appreciate if you first let go of me."

"I cannot trust you."

That elicited a chuckle from the man, which made Kurogane angry. He would definitely not laugh at someone with a deadly grip around his throat.

"Have I not saved you from death and brought you here to recuperate? What sense would that make if I wanted to harm you now? Might have just saved me the trouble and left you in the desert."

Kurogane grunted at the man. He had a point and so, he let go of him, standing up and watching him with a weary eye. The man followed suit, dusting himself and the mask he held in his hand in the process.

Kurogane observed his every movement like a hawk. There was something he always took time to give, and that was trust. His whole life, after his parent's deaths, he had learned to not trust people and keep distance from them. After all, he was a ninja, independent and self-relying.

The only person he had come to somewhat trust was Tomoyo. Of course, all he felt towards her was deep loyalty, no more, no less.

It was only natural that he didn't let his guard down, especially around new places and new people. It was a survival instinct of sorts.

His eyes studied the man in front of him. He was taller than him by some inches, which was disturbing, having it that Kurogane was a very tall man already. The man's physique was that of an experienced warrior. He had scars on his body that spoke of battles past and a strong gaze.

The ninja's eyes trailed from the man's feet, to his head. He was wearing nothing but sandals and what seemed to be a skirt- Kurogane shuddered at that- the man wore no shirt, leaving his torso exposed. He had long shackle-like wristbands and a strange golden necklace around his neck.

Had the situation been different, he would've commented harshly on his attire.

However, he pressed on the matter of his missing companion when the man did not answer as fast as he would've liked him to.

"Where is he?" He demanded one last time, but that would be enough. The man turned around, placing his mask back in place and walked out the tent.

"He is safe. We had to separate him from you because of his condition. The children awoke not long after we found you, but they were exhausted and as you can see, fell asleep again."

That was a relief to the ninja; that would explain the already touched fruit and bread. At least they had eaten something.

"You haven't answered my question. _Where is he_?"

He looked back at Kurogane and said. "Follow."

Somehow, he did not like the way he had spoken. It seemed far darker and somber than his previous tone.

When Kurogane stepped out of the tent, bright sunlight blinded him, making his eyes sting in protest once more. He cursed under his breath and brought a hand to shield his eyes from the bright glare of the sun.

What he saw around him did not ease him very much. Set neatly in formal rows around the whole area, were tents similar to the one they had just exited. The sound of metal clanging coming from a blacksmith invaded his sensitive hearing, the busy crowd around him carrying weaponry and armor unknown to his country screamed warnings at him. The population- as far as he could tell- was all men.

It was all too obvious. This was no ordinary settlement. It was a war camp.

"Is something troubling you, my friend?"

Kurogane shot a glare at the man beside him. He brushed it away and answered nonchalantly, "Nothing."

He hated the fact that the man gave himself enough freedom to be so informal and call him friend. He had no friends and he won't start having any anytime soon. Even though his pride told him this, he knew that it was all a lie.

He had allowed the kids to get close to him, and as a result, they had grown close to him as well. Perhaps there were no endearing names or much contact between them- actually, there was none- in their little family relationship, but he did care.

Especially for _him_…

His hands clutched around themselves in fists; nails biting down on raw flesh and leaving marks. Every time he found himself thinking about the idiotic blonde, he felt strange. He didn't like this new feeling.

Kurogane, on the other hand, had to admit to himself that it wasn't unpleasant. It was rather… pleasant.

However, everything that was new and unknown to the ninja was subject of distrust. He did not like this new feeling because it made him feel strange, weak and vulnerable. It increased the speed of his heart and left him breathless, making him weak around the knees.

The blonde had that charm on him whether he was physically there or as a mere thought.

They walked through the camp. The ninja was alert by now, taking in all of the new surroundings and people. The men in the camp looked at him with cautious eyes, being aware of him as much as the ninja was of them.

He could already tell that their arrival was not going to be taken lightly by this people. Kurogane couldn't care less, he did not interact much with others anyway, he just wanted to get the feather and move the hell out. The faster they found them, the closer he would get back home.

Somehow, that thought made him feel sad. He knew he wished to go home more than anything, but did he really want it as badly as he used before? If he went home, that meant he would be separated from the group, from the mage.

Why did he care? He hated the man; he was annoying, strange and a big liar. The same kind of people he hated the most and tried to keep away; moreover, he did not know the blonde as much as he knew him, which was disturbing.

What kind of a man was he? What was behind those smiles and carefree attitude he shone?

Maybe that's what attracted the ninja to the magician. No, not attracted, he was not attracted to that idiot, less a man. It was just curiosity; however, wasn't the unknown what he disliked the most? Then why was the blonde such an exception?

He pressed his fingers tightly in between his eyebrows, trying to suppress the headache that he knew was coming. It was the stupid mage's entire fault.

The stranger stopped in front of a tent similar to the rest and turned to face Kurogane.

"Your friend is inside."

"I never said he was my friend."

The man's brows curved upwards.

"Ah, I see… lover, then?"

It was Kurogane's turn to curve his brows upwards. Surprise written all over his now flushed face. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, fuming.

"I never said anything of the sort."  
"Oh, forgive me. I assumed he was someone special, since you look so engrossed on his well-being."

The ninja's eye twitched and he stomped forward and past the man, into the tent. He will not take such insolent remarks by the idiot.

His heart stopped as soon as he set foot inside. The powerful scent of medical herbs invaded his nostrils. He never liked that smell, it reminded him of wounded soldiers from past battles in Japan.

He hated recalling because it reminded him how he was kicked out by Tomoyo to learn what true strength was. He could not understand what she meant by that, since he was the strongest man in all of Japan.

The blonde was lying motionless on top of sheets, taking in soft, gasping breaths that were even more labored than the day before; his whole torso covered in clean bandages and over his eyes a damp cloth.

A man, wearing glasses, leaned over him.

The healer's hands worked on the wounds with skill, checking the conditions of his patient with full control of the situation. He had not noticed the ninja's intrusion, his full attention focused on the blonde.

Without thinking, the ninja's legs had carried him close to his companion and leaned kneeled down close to him, on the opposite side of the doctor.

"He's poisoned, you know that?"

Kurogane looked up at the man, whose gaze was still fixed on the mage, eyes wise with years of experience. The ninja swallowed hard and grunted with suddenly raspy voice his acknowledgement.

The doctor looked up at Kurogane, which made him feel uneasy. There was a promise of a dark future in those brown eyes.

"There's an antidote?"  
"No"

The answer was blunt and merciless, much like Kurogane's former self before he started their journey. It had caught him off guard, and he admitted it made him feel useless, powerless.

"What will happen to him?" He felt like the question was rhetorical and unnecessary. He knew the answer to that, but somehow a part of him wished for an alternate answer, hoping, praying there was another way.

"That is a very strong poison. Every patient that is brought to me in this conditions, don't last long. I'm afraid I can't do anything."

"How much time?"

"I don't give him more than two days."

Suddenly it became hard to breathe, almost as if the air around them thickened with the tension that had built up with those words. The only sound inside the tent was the labored breathing of the dying wizard.

The doctor sighed and pulled out a small crystal vile, no bigger than his extended palm.

"This death is very painful. There's just one thing you could do to keep him from it."

The vile he presented to the ninja contained clear pink liquid; then again, what the content was, was unknown to the ninja. Had the doctor said there was no antidote? Why would he give him this strange liquid? Perhaps it was a painkiller?

"You said there was no antidote."  
"There's none, but I am offering you to end his pain before it starts."

"What the hell is that?"

The ninja disliked the whole situation; the doctor was not giving him a straight answer. He felt threatened.

"Osiris' tears, a strong potion that slows the heart rate. This numbs the body and takes the patient into a deep sleep. In moments, the body gives away in a peaceful death."

Kurogane was speechless.

"He will feel no pain. You can decide to end it all, even now as he sleeps."

That had snapped the thread of reason inside the ninja.

Kurogane's hand reached over Fye's and grasped at the man's collar in a vice full grip, teeth bared in a snarl. Red eyes fixed on the doctor's brown ones. His fists around the man's collar, trembling with rage, causing the man to cower back, trying to pry off, his spectacles crooked from the sudden movement.

"You bastard, the hell I'll do that!" He hissed with rage.

"I-I'm suggesting what's better for him. I've seen in countless of times- believe me, anything is better than the pain that awaits your friend."

Kurogane glared hard at the smaller man. It was at times like this that emotions were required; however, because Kurogane won't allow himself to feel anything, even less weep- he took the emotion he knew best when his heart was breaking.

Anger.

"Just think about it. He's unconscious, he won't know better."

Kurogane let go of the man, pushing him away from Fye and making him fall backwards. The ninja was disgusted. He will not listen to the man, let alone leave him with the mage again.

"Get out." His voice was dark, his fists trembling on either sides of his body, eyes looking down at the mage's form. When the doctor made no movement to make his leave, the ninja looked up at him, making the man jump.

"**GET THE HELL OUT!**"

The healer needed no more persuasion, he quickly took his things and left. He took everything except a small vile, placed neatly beside the mage's pale hand.

Before Kurogane had time to protest, the man was gone. He growled and made his way to Fye's side, taking the small container in his hands, looking at it with disgust. He was about to throw it away, but stopped when a whimper caught his attention.

He looked down at the blonde, hoping he would open his eyes. "Oy, mage." Another small moan came out from the blonde's lightly parted lips. Kurogane reached his hand to the damp cloth that rested on his eyes, and removed it.

He sighed heavily, placing the cloth on the ground next to him. The mage did not respond to his voice, so he reached a tanned hand and touched his pale shoulder, recoiling when it came in contact with cold flesh.

The touch was enough to stir the blonde awake. Ice-blue eyes opened slightly and tried to focus through the haze of fever. Kurogane looked right back at him. Fye's lips parted, but no sound came out of those once rose-red lips. The ninja leaned down to try and make out whatever Fye was wording out.

He could make out faint whispers that came out in warm breath that caressed his cheek and ear.

"-ter…w-te-" Kurogane rose from his leaning position and looked at him with furrowed brows. He was straining his hearing to try and make out what the man needed, but it was hard to make anything out through shallow panting.

Then it hit him. The mage had been unconscious the whole time and had yet not had a single drop of water.

"Water." You need water?"

Fye's eyes seemed to soften and his lips faintly tugged into an attempted smile. The ninja nodded and stood up and swiftly looked around the tent for water; it didn't take him long to spot a ceramic jar, filled to the rims with cool water. He took it, along with a small cup and made his way back to the thirsty mage. He poured the contents into the cup, almost spilling it in his haste.

He held the cup with his right hand, gently tucking his left under Fye's neck, elevating his head with care. He pressed the cup's brim to the pale lips and tilted it, allowing the water to flow slowly inside the waiting mouth.

Fye drank with desperate need, almost chocking in the process.

"Idiot. Be more careful- you'll end up drowning yourself." Grunted the ninja, placing the half-emptied cup next to him and propping Fye up into a sitting position. The blonde coughed up the water that had gone down his lungs, gasping in between breaths and his body shaking. He was as limp as a rag doll, Kurogane had to hold him up, supporting all of his weight, which was alarmingly light.

Kurogane was distraught by the fever, the cold and extremely pale body, and the pain the mage will feel soon. He placed a hesitant hand on Fye's bare back to try and help him ease down the coughing fit.

Fye moaned and panted heavily, reaching a trembling hand to his lips. He was gagging.

"Calm down."

Kurogane's voice had come out soft and kind; he didn't intend it to be like that, but his emotions were emerging against his will. He could feel Fye's body leaning lightly against his, the cold skin under his touch was trembling with cold, and yet, his brow was sweaty with fever.

Fye groaned and his weight fell completely against Kurogane's chest. The ninja blushed at that. He didn't know what to make out of it, and yet his heart raced hard against his chest. Fye had merely leaned on him out of support, right?

He looked down at the blonde, whose eyes were shut, eyes trailed down his bandaged torso and poorly covered body. The bandages being the only thing he wore and the white sheets and his dangerously low-riding black pants, the only thing covering his dignity. He could see a pale hipbone and much of his navel-

He immediately looked away, blushing and mentally kicking himself for feeling so embarrassed at the sight or thought of the mage's body. Why should he feel that way was unknown to the ninja. It's not like he hasn't seen any men naked, on the contrary. It was usual in his country to share a bathing place with many men at a time. He had gotten over it quite a long time ago, when he began training under Tomoyo's ninja's wing.

Again he found himself thinking. Why was the mage so special? What was it so different and mesmerizing about him that left him countless times pondering over his own beliefs?

He pushed the thought aside and went back to the task of tending to the man in his arms. He gently placed him back on the bedding, his eyes coming in contact with those beautiful half-lidded pools of blue.

He had never thought of that color any specially; it was the color of the skies and oceans, but other from that, he found the color not so distinctive.

After meeting Fye, blue became more than just the color of the skies and oceans. It became the color of hidden pain and mystery. Blue became the color of secrets and enchantment, of lies and pain.

Blue became the description of beauty and serenity, after he met Fye.

Such alien thoughts of the same sex should never cross a ninja's mind. He blinked somewhat when Fye smiled gently at him. He had seen his faint blush that stained his tanned cheeks a pink color.

"Don't get any strange ideas, mage. I'm here because the kids are worried sick about you." He did not lie; it was true that the kids were extremely worried for the waif's condition. In spite of this, he did not plan to let the mage know that he too was concerned.

Fye closed his eyes and coughed again, shooting pain through his chest, making him screw his eyes close even tighter. The poison was working fast.

Faster than Kurogane had expected.

* * *

He had not parted ways with the now sleeping mage. He sat by his side and watched him as he continuously drifted to and fro from consciousness to oblivion. The fever that had taken over the frail body was getting worse and making him even weaker.

The ninja had decided, that it was best to take the cloth he had removed from his forehead not long ago, and place it back to keep the now burning body, cool. Said cloth was beginning to lose its coolness, so he took it and dipped it on a bowl he had discovered with minty water. He screwed it off the excess water and placed it back on the hot brow.

It was a pitiful attempt to make the blonde feel better, but that was the best he could do. He had done everything to make the mage comfortable, but in the end, seeing the mage succumb lower into sickness made him realize how useless he was now. The knowledge made him fist his hands.

He could feel the warm object in his right hand. It was still there, sweaty from the constant hold he had on it. He looked down at the pink liquid and his jaw tightened.

He heard a soft whisper of what could have been his name. If the blonde had bastardized it again with one of his idiotic suffixes, the ninja wouldn't have known, it had been so faint.

Fye was trembling again.

It was no good, his body was extremely cold in one moment, and in the next it would be extremely hot. He did not reproach nor hesitate and his hands reached to the blanket and placed it over the ivory body.

Fye smiled weakly at him. The smile he gave Kurogane was unique. It was neither playful nor mocking. It was, for a change, honest, sincere, innocent and beautiful. The gruff ninja frowned and looked away, unable to see him anymore.

His heart was aching.

_Damn it all… why the hell am I feeling like this? I can't even look at him without feeling so…sad; it does not make any sense, nothing does anymore._

He looked down at the vial he held in his hands, making sure Fye did not know what it was. He found himself asking continuously what will he do in the end, if Fye's condition became much more worse. He asked himself if he would be forced to end the mage's agony. Asked himself if he had enough guts to do it when it came down to it.

At first he thought it couldn't be too bad. He had killed before, not caring who or why as long as his task was fulfilled. Killing for him had been a sport, and he the best at it.

But yet again, when Fye is placed in the picture, he had recoiled back. He had doubted himself capable of, not raising his sword to end his life, but simply pouring the liquid in his mouth and watch him sleep away to death.

It was driving him insane. His eyes were so focused on the vial it could burn holes through it. He was being tormented by the mere thoughts coursing through his tired mind

He has changed, considerably.

Before he met them, he would not have cared less if any one of them were hurt or killed. He cared for himself and his own problems only. He did not give anyone the opportunity to get or grow close to him. He did not enjoy nor did he realize the beauty of simple pleasures in life. He had no friends, only a goal; but now…

After being with the kinds, especially after being with the mage, he had come to realize many things. He gradually and slowly learned it was all right to let people close, because they teach so many good things one does not know. He discovered joy in company and friendship. Most important of all, he found that his goal had no purpose and was incomplete, if he had no one to share it with.

Someone to share it with, to laugh, cry, be angry, care and be complete for.

_Someone…_

He jumped slightly, snapping back to reality when a much smaller, warm hand reached for his. Gentle fingertips tickled his rough skin as the hand rested on top of the hand that held the damned vile. Red eyes trailed up to meet Fye's kind ones. His heartbeat became somewhat faster, and he held his breath, gradually letting go. He could not pry his attention from him and Kurogane could only stare back.

The ninja's eyes softened and that elicited another beautiful smile. He came to realize, he loved that smile.

_Someone…_

The ninja rose his free hand and was about to place it on top of the mage's smaller one. Nevertheless, he recoiled when intrusion broke the moment.

"Kurogane-san."

Syaoran, followed by Sakura and Mokona, who was perched on her shoulder, came inside the tent. By this time, Kurogane's hand had abandoned Fye's, standing up and brushing away what had almost happened.

"Fye-san…" Breathed the princess, her voice breaking, as she made her way to the blonde's side.

"You're awake…" she kneeled by his side, and took his hand gently on hers. Her voice trembled even more than before, and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

"I was so frightened."

Fye made his best attempt to smile reassuringly at the girl, whispering softly.

"It is alright, Sakura-chan. I'm... alright now."

Mokona peeked through the princess' shoulder, ears lowered.

"Fye…"

The ninja swore that the pork bun would have been the peppiest to see the magician awake; yet, the ninja noted with sinking awareness, that Mokona knew, Fye was lying.

He was far from all right, and even when death loomed over him, he managed to smile to protect the children.

Kurogane thought of lies as the most deceitful and cowardly act. It was impure and dishonest, it was all that was low and dishonor Being a ninja, he grew up to remain loyal to codes, honor being one of them; honor meant everything a ninja was, because it defined strength, loyalty, power and truth.

Lies was it's exact counterpart, and so, he looked down upon people who dwelt in it. He had felt disgust towards the magician when they first met. Besides being a liar, he was a coward, a fleeing rat that would cower in the darkest corners of his mind whenever confronted with questions about his past.

To Kurogane, Fye was one of those beings he looked down at. The lowest he had ever come across. The blonde revolted him; no amount of beauty the magician possessed could cover the fact that his games of deceit were being played on him. It was one of his weapons, and pissed him off to no end.

The ninja observed the children get close to the blonde, sitting beside him and talking to the sick man. It was a heart-warming sight, and the gruff man couldn't help but smile faintly. Fye may be, through the eyes of the code, the lowest being to ever draw breath in this world; even so, Kurogane had seen through that.

The ninja had come to understand that Fye had been lying to protect them from a harsh truth, from reality, much like he was now. Kurogane preferred silence over reassuring lies, because a lie was a lie, no matter how you looked at it. However, lies could have good and bad purposes. In the mage's case… it was a good one.

If Fye was lying to stay away from pain he did not want to share, then he will let him be. He had learned to overlook the deceitful appearance, and finally understood the true strength behind it.

_True strength._

Fye was one of the strongest people he had ever known, because of his selflessness.

He stole one last glance at the vial in his hand.

It marveled him, how such small and insignificant object could rouse so much fear and doubt.

His eyes looked at his small family. Yes, a family, they were his family now. His hand tightened against the object in his hands and swallowed hard, jaw tense with stress. He was no one to break them apart, to annihilate one of their own. He was no one to take such precious person away from them.

He was no one to decide what the mage wanted.

However, what if the mage embraced it? Will he, on request, let the man suffer death by the lethal liquid?

That was what he had come to fear. His mind screamed logical reasons at him, but his heart was a whole new story. It hurt thinking of the mage letting himself die. It hurt to think of living without his company. Even if the man lied and smiled to cover up his inner misery, he had come to enjoy those moments with him.

Fye, in reality was their support in more than one way. He truly and with all honesty cared and loved them. Kurogane could not take that away.

He sighed heavily, and placed the vial on his pocket, trying to rest his mind from the torment that invaded him, and joined his small family.

Only one question kept ringing inside his heart.

When the time came, will he make the right decision?

* * *

**A.N.**

Phew! That was a long chapter! (at least to write, it was)

I hope it wasn't slow, there was definitely a lack of action and tons of Kuro angst.

I'm trying to keep the characters true to themselves, so I don't want to rush Kurogane into falling for Fye just like that. There's a process, ya know? ;D

It's a torture for me too! I just want to write Kurogane ravishing Fye in all ways.. but I have to suppress it until the right time comes xD

Thank you so much for your reviews! I adore all of you huggles reviewers

Your reviews helped a lot, you have no idea how much.

I'm sorry I took longer to update. Life is sucky when you work 40 hours and go to college.

There's a bonus this chapter. I made fanart (I'm not a newbie, don't worry) of my fanfic.  
Go to ( **http :// Elenatha. Livejournal. Com **) make sure to delete the spaces in between.

I post a lot of my sketches and Tsubasa fanart in there.

-One of the images should be under 12th-Oct-2006 (Fye dressed in Egyptian garments)

-The second one should be under 19th-Oct-2006 (Kurogane in Egyptian attire!)

If you don't find them... just scroll down ;D

Anyway!

I promise I'll do my best next chapter. There will definitely be more action and less talk.

Ashura will finally make his appearance!

To be honest, I had the fic written in paper about a week now, but I didn't have time to type it.  
Chapter 4 is already 5 pages long! So I will definitely hurry to update sooner.

Thank you so much for sticking with me. You're so kind for reviewing.  
Please don't forget to review again! Let me know what you feel of the story so far and if the characters are IN character xD

Until ch. 4!

_**Elenath**_


	4. Last Breath

**Disclaimer**: All Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle characters are (c) CLAMP.

**Title**: Collide  
**Rating**: PG13 (Will go up as chapters progress)  
**Pairing**: Fye x Kurogane  
**Warnings**: Language and violence.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Status**: In Progress  
**Word Count**: 3,692  
**Summary**: The group arrive to a world where desert predominates. With no water and Mokona unable to use his magic, what are they to do? Things get complicated when someone from Fye's haunted past appears and tells the Ceres' magician that he possesses power that can unlock secrets beneath the sand. What happens when this individual has more interest in Fye? Will Kurogane care enough to step up?

* * *

**Collide **

Chapter 4: Last Breath

The cold night was moonless; a lunar eclipse denied the moon to bathe the earth with silver light and left the stars to paint the skies alone.

A figure stood bare footed at the edge of a perfectly still pool. The floor was made of marble so white it gave the impression it shone, and the pool he stood before was a clear and flawless translucent blue color.

Golden eyes traced the water's surface as if they were waiting for something to be revealed to them; a secret the surface would uncover this moonless night.

The man lowered to his knees and hovered his fingertips just above the water's surface. His head hung low, making his ebony hair cascade over his shoulders and some locks over his flawless face.

When gentle fingertips touched the surface, there was a bell-like sound that rung beautifully in the silent night. It was like an echo that rung from the depths of the pool and soaked through the skies above. It was like the gentle knell of a bell. It was like the song of a whale.

It was a beautiful hum.

"My Pharaoh," a voice interrupted the song of the night.

Said monarch turned his attention to the man behind him, standing up with grace and facing him with a nonchalant expression on his perfect countenance.

"You were right. Horus has sent a messenger from the heavens," the man spoke while genuflecting on one knee and keeping his shaven head vowed to show respect.

A young priest from the Pharaoh's many temples; even though young, the gods' servants' veneration and loyalty belonged solely to his monarch.

He stopped briefly before taking a small breath and resumed what he had interrupted his king for.

"Pharaoh… _He_ came back," the vowed head remained, but ashen eyes opened- unseeing the world before them. Blind. His brows furrowed and the one hand beside his knee clenched nervously.

"Nephtys and Isis have smiled upon him and brought him back to Egypt. He is back to fulfill his destiny."

The pharaoh smiled gently, his eyes half-lidded almost as if recalling an endearing remembrance of the person being spoken of.

"He's back…"

Golden eyes closed and his head tilted slightly back to face the heavens.

"My Fye…"

* * *

The children remained by the magician's side for a long time. They took turns sharing interesting facts they had learned about the people of the strange wasteland they had arrived to.

Syaoran, in Kurogane's opinion, gave the impression that he was the one most eager and thrilled about learning the customs and ways of this strange people. The boy had mentioned he traveled great amounts of miles with his father, who was an archeologist and researcher. It was no wonder why the child would be just as interested in things the ninja found outright useless and unnecessary.

Although, watching the boy's eyes widen and his smile grow, made the ninja feel content. It felt the same when the princess would laugh or smile. The shiro manjuu was out of question; it was always happy.

It was a strange feeling, yet not unpleasant.

However, their topic of discussion and much joy passed unperceived by the gruff ninja, whose sole focus and concern lay still on the ill magician. He could not put aside even for a moment, the fact that the blonde could just give way and never wake up.

It's as if obsession and paranoia had griped at his heart and wouldn't let go.

He watched those blue eyes, half-lidded and heavy with fever and sleep. He could clearly tell the man was fighting the illness and weariness away, but he was failing miserably. He knew the blonde was paying half the attention the children thought he was giving.

His brow was still slightly sweaty and his breath still came in small gasps. Kurogane knew that Fye was suppressing back his real symptoms for the sake of the children. It enraged the ninja, but at the same time, he felt some sort of admiration towards the man for trying to protect them in any way he could.

Kurogane decided it was enough, when Fye's eyelids began to drop slightly. He could not allow the man to push himself even further; it was not going to help him at all. He needed to save as much energies as he could for later- he knew he would need them.

"That's enough, kids," the ninja began with a raspy voice. He looked at the children when they turned to see him as if he had denied them desert after eating their vegetables.

"It's late and we all need to rest," he continued while he crossed his arms over his chest, stressing that he would not budge or tolerate a 'no' for an answer.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled gently at her, nodding slowly.

"I suppose Kurogane-san is right. It's late and Fye-san needs his rest too. It's been a long day, after all,"

Sakura agreed, nodding slowly, yet her eyes deviated down towards the mage, who smiled weakly at her. The princess took his pale hand and gave it a light squeeze, smiling gently back at the blonde. Before leaving, she took the rag from his forehead and dipped it on the cool water, wringing out the excess and placing it back on Fye's forehead.

"Sleep well, Fye-san,"

"You too, Sakura-chan," added the man with a light tone and with that stupid smile on his face the ninja hated.

The children left, followed by Mokona, who once it reached the exit, looked back at the blonde with a strange expression on its face. Kurogane could not quite place his finger on it, but somehow he knew the shiro manjuu knew something bad was going to happen.

How he wished that wasn't true.

After the manjuu bun left, Kurogane turned to the magician, only to find that the man was panting a little bit more forced than before.

He made his way towards the magician and kneeled by his side, taking the small damp towel from the mage's sweaty forehead and taking it in his hands and dabbing it over his flushed face.

Fye opened his eyes to look at Kurogane with a small smile on his lips.

"I will be alright. I'm just feeling a bit weary, that's all."

Kurogane averted his eyes from Fye's and remained silent, trying not to show too much concern as it was already. His brows were knitted in concentration and his eyes were darkened by worry and anger.

"Ungh…"

Fye closed his eyes, taking in a deep, trembling breath and moaned out loud.

"Are you in pain?"

"It---,"

He couldn't help another gasp emerge from his parted lips once more, the sensation only getting stronger. Fye's breathing became slightly erratic, his pale hair sticking to his sweaty brow. He whimpered while hazy eyes opened just slightly, trying to focus on the ninja over him.

"Hey…,"

There was evident concern in those powerful red eyes, and Fye couldn't help but let a small smile decorate his pale lips. A trembling hand reached up to the ninja's face; cold fingertips making contact with warm skin, cupping the tanned cheek.

"I'm… alright," the mage's voice was an utter above a whisper, forced and weary.

Kurogane looked away, an annoyed expression on his face; lips turning into a small pout, trying to cover as best as he could his emerging emotions.

"Don't get any wrong ideas, mage. I'm here for the kids and that manjuu bun,"

"Of course…. You are," came the breathy response that made Kurogane turn his gaze back down at the pale features of the ill wizard.

Anxiety befell him when the mage's hand slipped from his face, falling limply by his side. Fye's face contorted into one of pain, eyes screwed tightly shut and back arching. He released a cry of pain and his hands went up to his chest and neck, breathing elaborate and desperate.

"Mage."

Fye didn't seem to calm down; his hands began leaving angry red marks on his pale skin, nails biting at his own flesh in a desperate attempt to make the pain go away.

"C-an't…"

"Mage--"

"Breathe…"

"Oy!"

The ninja only watched as his companion's chest rose and fell heavily, soon after he began having a coughing fit. Kurogane swore the man wasn't going to hang on much longer, and his fears became reality when Fye's harsh breathing suddenly stopped, his body going limp.

Kurogane's eyes darted over to a small medical kit the healer left after a second checkup on the blonde's condition. The ninja was completely against it, but Syaoran insisted that he was the most apt to help Fye's pain subdue and soon after relented, knowing the boy was right. He still gave the small doctor a death glare he'll know will give the man nightmares.

He found a small vial with transparent liquid.

Smelling salts.

He uncorked the recipient with his teeth, while holding Fye with one arm, propping him up. He placed the medicine underneath his nose and soon after, the man began coughing, sweat trickling down his brow and eyes unfocused.

At least it worked.

He propped Fye into a sitting position so that he could breathe better, and soon the mage's breathing came back to normal. The mage underneath his touch was still whimpering and moaning in pain, which the salts could not heal.

Kurogane remained silent for a moment. He knew it would only get worse and worse until the man died in sheer, white agony.

He let the man back down on the sheets and watched his breathe slightly more calm, but sill deep and forced. The mere sight of the blonde like so made his blood boil. He took a silver bullet for him, and now that he was in pain he could no free him from it.

His hand clutched at the offending potion the healer gave him, almost cracking the frail glass that held the pink liquid.

I will not do it…No, never. Not like this. Not him. I can't.

But… 

Blue eyes opened slightly, looking for Kurogane's red ones.

"So… tired…"

"Sleep. After this episode, it's normal for you to feel so worn out."

"_Stay_?…"

Kurogane froze, suddenly in loss of words. He only stared hard at Fye's hazy, blue eyes. His voice had almost sounded like he was begging him not to leave him alone almost as if he were scared. It had been minimum, but he knew he heard that small trace of fear in the mage's voice. It was like that of a child who just woke after a nightmare, too scared to fall asleep again and find himself in that nightmare again.

The ninja sighed softly, closing his eyes.

"I'll be here,"

But Fye was already asleep.

"Asshole. Always pushing yourself for others and thinking about your own good and desires last…"

Kurogane sighed and scooted back onto a pole- which was located in the very center of the tent to hold it up- nearby the lying man, supporting his back against it and trying to find a way to get comfortable. The ninja was used to poor hours and bad conditions of sleep; this won't be too different from those other times he had spent on the floor just to stay away from the blonde when they had to share a bed more than once.

"Kuro-pon, it's…. not healthy to…sleep… like that," the sleepy voice of the magician barely reached his ears. He had almost missed it, but he wasn't too far way to not hear.

The man gave a grunt and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought you were asleep. Shut up and rest, you need it,"

"Kuro-rin is being mean. I'm just… worried that you won't sleep… well," Fye spoke with a light chuckle, turning his head and smiling at Kurogane.

"It's none of your business, I'm used to it. Besides, that's the least you should worry about. Now shut the hell up and rest already,"

"I'm none of your business… and yet, here you are. Kuro-chan… is so nice to me…hmmm,"

Kurogane opened his mouth to retort at the man for his insolence, but shut it when he saw that the blonde's eyes were closed and his breathing was even and deep. He had truly fallen asleep.

Kurogane sighed once more; shoulders relaxing somewhat now that the man had finally gave into sleep or passed out. Whatever it was, he was glad the blonde had finally shut his mouth before he made him blush.

"_I'm none of your business… and yet, here you are."_

Kurogane's brows furrowed. The magician had spoken the truth and he knew he had no excuse to escape it. He held no duty or obligation to be beside the man and take care of him, and yet he felt that he had to- he _needed_ to be with him.

But more of the need to be with the mage, there was the need to stop his pain.

He looked at the pink liquid and uncorked the vial slowly.

_He doesn't deserve this pain._

He placed a hand underneath the mage's neck and propped the blonde head up very gently.

_I can't save him from death, but I can spare him from pain._

He pressed the vial's rim to the pale lips.

_I wonder if this is what you would have wanted me to do. Will you forgive me for being selfish? I can't watch you in pain any more._

His hand trembled and then…

_I can't._

_I can't!_

He let Fye back down and placed the small cork back in the vial, hands trembled and teeth bore in a snarl. He looked at the vial as if it were accountant for everything that was happening and for Fye's pain.

He threw the vial away from him, hoping to never see that ugly color again. The mere sight of it making his insides curl in disgust of himself.

_Pathetic. I'm being pathetic._

He chuckled at the thought. Here was he, Kurogane. Princess Tomoyo's- no, Nihon's most powerful and unbeatable ninja, weeping over a man. One single life he, who has never held a trace of hesitation get in his way when it came to killing, couldn't bring himself to take.

Not by the sharp of his blade, but by the most simple and soothing way of dying.

He cursed under his breath, glaring at Fye's sleeping form. Blaming the ma for making him weak, for making him feel like he felt and for making him care.

The mage made him think over his ideals and morals, at least, the ones he had, too much. Perhaps more than what he truly was interested. He thought he knew himself just as he knew his sword. Wrong. Fye had proven him wrong more than once, leaving him to think over and find himself, trying to understand and decide who he was once more.

He was a completely different man from who he was when he arrived that fateful day to the witch's shop.

He was _stronger._

Maybe Tomoyo knew he would meet with Fye, and that the magician could be the only one cunning enough-or crazy enough- to put him to the test. Had she known, the ninja would give her credit for it. Fye had hit that spot he thought he didn't have in the first place, and brought it out little by little.

He had come to realize and learn that strength comes in more than one way, and that strength is courage, love, faith and forgiveness. Not just physical power, like the ninja used to think it was.

He watched the blonde waif as he slept, and would note that more than a few times, while he pondered, Fye's face would turn into one filled with pain.

He did not dare to wake him, he knew the worst was to come, and the blonde would need as much strength as he could muster, to fight back.

_If he wants to fight back._

_Stop it._ He commanded himself, trying to push away those kinds of thoughts. Thoughts that made his stomach turn and heart ache.

_This is bullshit. The idiot is right. He is none of his business and shouldn't care what happens to him. If he wants to live, he'll fight. If he doesn't, then good… it's his own damn decision._

Somehow, thinking that, made him regret it immediately. He didn't want that to happen. He wanted the mage to live and be spared from the pain and agony that awaited him.

Deciding it was most wise and best that he gave himself some rest, Kurogane allowed himself to indulge into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Red wine was poured onto a golden cup, and fresh fruit served at a small table beside him. The monarch sat at his throne, silk and gold and jewels covering his body. His exposed torso marked with painted-on tattoos of language unknown, like a spell on a rune.

The priests in front of him looked uneasy, making a contrast with the easy-going posture of the king, who seemed relaxed and calm by the whole situation they were currently facing.

"My pharaoh… the power that the messenger spoke of is indeed not far away. A vision has told us that it is close- in one of our army camps," the man shifted uneasily, eyes looking at his pharaoh's golden ones and finding himself too weak to hold their gaze.

"My pharaoh… with a heavy heart I inform you that his life is in danger. Poisoned and on his death bed." He gulped, feeling the now-gathering beads of sweat trickling down his brow.

His king was not a dictator or a man that had no regard for his people. On the contrary. They were a powerful kingdom that prevailed over hardships, a kingdom with happy citizens and a blooming economy; it was all thanks to the great king that ruled over them, however, the pharaoh possessed power that could be felt just by his mere presence.

It made any man who stood in front of him cower back in fear.

Any and every, except _one._

The king found him one day, unconscious on the edge of the pool of their temple. Strange, beautiful markings being the only thing covering his naked body, like a prayer.

Golden, long locks of silky hair covered his head and cascaded down his unadulterated body, like a halo. His skin was an ivory tone, which was paler than the pharaoh's, a rarity in their kingdom. Only the Pharaoh and his descendants possessed that trait, which led to the people believing that the boy was indeed a heavenly messenger.

Rumor had it that the gods favored the young man.

He was like a gift from the heavens, for nothing was more beautiful and rare, than his eyes; a pale color that was only found in sapphires and skies and waters.

The pharaoh had instantly taken a liking to him, curious like everyone else of his origin. It was a shame to discover that not only did the teen had no recollection of his own past, but he could also not speak their tongue.

It was only a matter of time for the pharaoh to be completely enraptured by the foreigner, who grew up to become even more beautiful.

With no name to call his, the pharaoh endearingly named him Fye; moreover, not only did the palace become his home from the day of his discovery but also soon after, the pharaoh's heart as well.

Faraway kingdoms and invading lands bowed to them.

If the kingdom was already strong as it was, now with its new recruit, it became undefeatable. A true prodigy with power so unimaginable and consuming; it was not a surprise when he became the pharaoh's favorite and high priest immediately.

However, love was consumed by greed and obsession.

Tragedy claimed a high price.

"Find him, and bring him to me no matter the cost…" the pharaoh paused, his head turned away from his priests and generals, only to whisper "I want him back."

For a moment, his eyes held pain and remorse, but it faded when he turned to them and stood erect and unwavering.

"Go."

"Yes, Ashura-sama," bowed the older priest, not needing further persuasion to start on their mission. accountant

Ashura let himself fall on his throne, a hand over his eyes. "This is the only way I may finally have redemption."

* * *

It had come unforgiving and sudden. Sleep was snatched from him in such alarming way he, only for a brief moment, had forgotten where he was.

It had been a sharp, forced gasp and a cry from the magician, who now lay writhing in pain, the cause of such alarm.

Kurogane swiftly crawled to the mage's side and held his body still. It was cold and trembled with no control under his touch. He tightened his grip on him, trying to ease him so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Oy! Mage, **_mage_**!" his voice was drowned by the choked cries of pain coming from the blonde's mouth.

His eyes were open wide, and his back arched underneath Kurogane's almost as if the waif had been possessed by some alien power. His gasps were fast and extremely forced, no amount of air he breathed in gave him enough oxygen for his collapsing lungs.

His eyes began rolling back to his head, eyelids began to flutter close and his body became horribly limp.

Kurogane panicked.

"**NO**! Wake up, wake up!" he griped him hard and shook him violently, receiving little, to no reaction from Fye.

He turned to the smelling salts again; doing the same he did not long ago to bring the man back to his bearings.

It had no effect.

"Damn it… **HELP! SOMEONE!**" he cried out in desperate attempts to stop the mage from fading away. He pressed his ear to Fye's chest, trying to calm his fast heart so that he could trace any life signs from the mage.

"_Please_, don't do this to me, now…"

His blood ran cold when he heard none.

* * *

_**Reviewer's corner:**_

**Morningstripe:** Thank you! LOL I'm glad you friend also likes it.

**Ethereal Night:** Hmm, are you still sure I wouldn't make him die? I love dramas, and that includes character death, LOL. Let's just see what happens. Thanks for the review!

**ChibiFye**: Yes, both of them are going through a lot of pain, and it'll only get worse.

**The Brilliant Idiot**: Here you go! Ashura's first appearance! ;D

**Warui Kitty:** True, I know I make a lot of mistakes, then again English is my second language ; I'll try harder, promise. That's one of the reasons I take ling updating, I want to make sure that the grammar and spelling is correct.

**Tamerlane**: I'm so glad you think the characters are true to themselves, I would hate to make them O.o.C. (at least most of the part ;D) LOL yeah, I meant for the doctor to "forget" about the water, I mean, he thinks Fye is as good as dead. Thanks for still pointing out, though. Thanks for your comment on my art, I'll update asap. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Dragonlady2000-15**: Here's another cliffhanger:D

**Deidara-san:** Merci beaucoup! I'm glad you liked it, and hmmm… keep hoping I don't let him die ;P

**Kasey**: How sweet of you, thank you for the compliment.

**Chris-Redfield26**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**A.N.**

Thank you for being so patient and giving me those wonderful reviews!  
I am ashamed to have taken so long to update. I've had this chapter hanging for a while and I couldn't wait any more to post it.  
This was supposed to be longer, but then again… cliffhangers are tempting.

Ashura finally made his appearance! I hope you liked how I portrayed him- and gasp! He had a connection with another Fye!?

I'm too nice, I even gave you some background ;D

Promise I'll work extra hard to get the next chapter up, and it'll be longer than this, believe me.

Thank you again for staying with me.  
Please leave reviews!

**-_Elenath_**

14


	5. Requiem

**Disclaimer**: All Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle characters are (c) CLAMP.

**Title**: Collide  
**Rating**: PG13 (Will go up as chapters progress)  
**Pairing**: Kurogane x Fye, Ashura x Fye  
**Warnings**: Language and violence.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Status**: In Progress  
**Word Count**: 4,974  
**Summary**: The group arrive to a world where desert predominates. With no water and Mokona unable to use his magic, what are they to do? Things get complicated when someone from Fye's haunted past appears and tells the Ceres' magician that he possesses power that can unlock secrets beneath the sand. What happens when this individual has more interest in Fye? Will Kurogane care enough to step up?

**Author's Note:**  
If you thought that Collide could not get more angsty... think again!  
This chapter contains death, if you're softhearted, scroll down or wait for the next chapter to be posted up; however, have in mind that there's always light at the end of the tunnel ;)

Written with the help and inspiration of the song "Fix You" by Coldplay- which could be interpreted as Kurogane's P.O.V. of what is happening in this chapter. No, I'm not turning Collide into a songfic, but it adds a nice effect to it.

A box of Kleenex recommended for sappy readers.

Even made me teary eyed while writing it, since I also have lost someone precious to me.

**Collide **

**Chapter 5: Requiem**

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you,_

_High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I_

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you._

_-Fix you by Coldplay_

It had come unforgiving and sudden. Sleep was snatched from him in such alarming way he, only for a brief moment, had forgotten where he was.

It had been a sharp, forced gasp and a cry from the magician, who now lay writhing in pain, the cause of such alarm. Even though he had expected it to happen, it still took him by surprise. Suddenly it had felt as if time was swiftly snatched from his hands and advanced at an unnerving speed.

Kurogane swiftly crawled to Fye's side and held his body still. It was cold and trembled with no control under his touch, which frightened him. He tightened his grip on him, trying to ease him so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Oy! Mage, mage!" his voice was drowned by the choked cries of pain coming from the blonde's mouth. It was a desperate cry filled with agony Kurogane wished he didn't hear coming from someone like Fye.

His teeth bared and his jaw tightened in apprehension. He could feel his eyes beginning to sting with tears he would _not_ acknowledge.

Fye's eyes opened wide, and his back arched underneath Kurogane's almost as if the waif had been possessed by some alien power. His gasps were fast and extremely forced, no amount of air he breathed in gave him enough oxygen for his painfully collapsing lungs.

His eyes began rolling back to his head, eyelids began to flutter close and his body became horribly limp.

Kurogane panicked.

"NO! Wake up, wake up!" he griped him hard and shook him violently, receiving little, to no reaction from Fye. He saw his blue eyes trying to focus on him, their color turning from that beautiful vibrant color to a very dark opaque.

All shine slowly diminishing from them.

Kurogane held his breath; red eyes wide-open and strong hands tightening around Fye's shoulders when the mage looked at him straight in the eye. It felt like an eternity the time he looked at those beautiful, blue eyes and pale features. Why time decided to move so slow all of a sudden, was unknown to him- but maybe it was one of the graces death granted you. That last moment before the end, where you can finally appreciate life and what you're about to lose.

A small, sad smile, honest and beautiful in every way, traced Fye's lips. A gaze that held so much longing, regret and sadness the ninja was never granted to see, spoke volumes that the blonde was never brave enough to speak; for fear of rejection.

"Ku…ro."

Fye's last breath was the ninja's name, coming out in an endearing whisper as life finally faded away from him. His eyes lost all shine and remained half open and staring straight at the ninja.

Kurogane could do nothing but look. He remained staring at those lifeless eyes, until his hands began trembling and he remembered to breathe once more. It came in a sharp, chocked sob.

"No."

His shoulders trembled and his head bowed down. Warm forehead pressed against Fye's. Pain constricted his heart and sudden pressure befell on his chest. Sadness. Sorrow. Grief. Distress. Anguish. Misery. Unhappiness. Regret.

_Anger._

He turned to the smelling salts with abandon; doing the same he did not long ago to bring the man back to his bearings. He needed to do something, anything to snap him out of that sleep. It was only another episode; he will be just fine; he just needed to rest. He will wake up and he will find the doctor telling him he was getting better. They will soon move out of this damned world and find the next feather.

It had no effect.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" he cried out in desperate attempts to be heard and help could reach them in time. He pressed his ear to Fye's chest, trying to calm his fast heart so that he could trace any life signs from the mage.

"Please, don't do this to me, now…"

His blood ran cold when he heard none.

He removed himself from on top of Fye and looked at his alarmingly still form. He bit down on his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, his hands trembled and he swallowed against the thick lump that formed in his throat. It was becoming hard to breathe for him. His chest was tight and it felt as if an incredible weight had been pushed down on it.

He was alarmed. So many thoughts were going through his mind like a mad rapid. He couldn't collect himself or think straight; however he did the best thing he could do then.

"DAMMIT! SOMEONE, HELP!"

He shook his head in denial of what was happening and placed strong hands against the still-warm chest of the pale man. The skin was still warm; the blood could still be pumped into the heart if he tried. He just had to give it one last try. He began to push down on Fye's chest a couple of times and then with no hesitation, tilted his head and pressed his lips to the blue ones and breathed in for him.

He needed for him to start breathing again.

Come on, breathe… 

He pushed down again on the chest in hopes to bring him back.

"I'm not giving up on you- don't you fucking dare give up on me! You heard me!?"

* * *

Unable to reconcile sleep, the lone pharaoh found himself once more in front of the sacred lake. Here was where his priests purified themselves before speaking to the gods or performing any spiritual rituals and events. Here it was where he had stepped that fateful night to find himself in front of the most beautiful being that ever drew breath and graced the earth with its touch.

Ashura kneeled before the stone steps of the ever-blue pool and reached a hand to hover above the still water's surface. He could almost see him. Could almost feel him under his touch; the soft sensation of silken golden hair underneath his fingertips and the warmth of his soft skin.

He could almost see him. Just in front of his eyes, like a mirage fooling a weary traveler after miles of heated sand-travel. Just in front of him, asleep on the steps of the sacred pool.

Time and time again he would come to this steps. It called to him, and he obeyed like a single-minded slave. He was knocked out of his memories when the pool began to radiate with unearthly light. It pulsated slowly, much like a beating heart; the serene darkness of the night became pitch black and the pharaoh's eyes searched for the skies, raising his head at the heavens, and found an onyx orb replacing the moon.

He stepped backwards when, after returning his gaze to the beating waters, the lake pulsated once more with intensity and exhaled a low hum,

oOoOo "NO! Wake up, wake up!" oOoOo 

A voice emerged from the waters, urgent and with a tone of anxiety. It wasn't very clear and echoed continuously, just like the muffled cries and pants.

Then, silence.

His eyes widened when an image appeared in the surface of the now dangerously slow effervescent water.

Blue eyes like skies, golden hair like the sun and alabaster skin he will never forget the warmth or softness of.

The shaken pharaoh stepped forth and dared not reach towards the image in fear it would disappear. He held his breath when that painfully familiar face spoke with words not above a whisper and as frail as a butterfly's kiss.

oOoOo _"Kuro. . .rin"_ oOoOo

Then. . . nothing.

The pool stopped reverberating and the light diminished from the sacred waters. The image faded, and Ashura knew that that life was nevermore. He could've wept in abandon like he did years ago before history repeated itself before him once more. He remembered holding in his arms the lifeless body. Remembered how much the pain hurt him and almost killed him that same night. Recalled how even months after that, he still wasn't able to come back to his bearings and became obsessed to undo it all.

Not now. Not with the power he was bestowed with will he weep. Ashura knew what he had to do and composed himself, looking at the black orb in the skies and narrowing his eyes.

One last time, he looked back at the lake where the object of his redemption lay. He removed his sandals, the jewelry and the silk clothes that covered his body; abandoned all earthly material and stepped into the cool water.

* * *

"Moko-chan, what's the matter?" the princess rubbed the sleep that lingered from her eyes and sat up slowly, looking down at the small creature.

Syaoran stirred once he heard the soft voice of his princess and a soft, muffled sound that he recognized as weeping. He stood up and crossed the room to stand by his princess' side. What could have happened?

"Princess?" he asked softly once he noticed that the muffled sobbing came from Mokona. The white creature was wiping its eyes from large beads of tears and whimpered softly. His best guess was that Mokona must've had a bad nightmare; however, he thought twice, given that in all the months of world traveling, he has never heard or seen the creature weep.

Sakura turned her worry-tainted eyes at the boy and frowned in concern, then looked down at Mokona, whom she took in her arms and cradled the creature like a child.

"Moko-chan?" There was silence for brief moments, except for the small whimpers of the still sobbing creature, and then it spoke in small whispers.

"Mokona is very sad." Tears made their way down it's cheeks.

Sakura softened her gaze before speaking even softer, "What ever is the matter?" She suspected that Mokona was only scared and saddened for Fye's current condition. It not only worried it, but Syaoran and herself as well; Fye was very dear to them. Ever since the mage fell ill, the small creature had been down and quiet.

The princess understood the feelings going through Mokona's heart, but not knowing how to console it, gave the white bundle a warm hug, whispering gentle reassurances. She was just as scared and uncertain of Fye's condition, and feared the worst, so she couldn't help heal the wound in Mokona's heart when she hasn't healed her own.

"Mokona felt empty. Something in Mokona's heart just disappeared."

"What would that be?" Syaoran inquired gently, leaning forward, supporting his weight with his hands on his knees.

Mokona hiccupped and forced itself to speak, even though it came out in a choked sob.

"Fye."

* * *

His cries for help were heeded when he heard the hurried approaching footfalls. He felt a sudden rush of relief wash over him slightly. There was still time, Fye could be saved if they hurried. They just needed to act now; he hasn't even been unresponsive for 2 minutes. He still had a chance. He could still make it through. It needed just to be _now_.Right? 

Soon, in came the small doctor and that annoying man from before- he didn't even know his name yet. It didn't matter how he felt towards any of those men right now, any of them could help him bring Fye back.

Kurogane's eyes narrowed dangerously when the doctor just stood there, frozen. Unimpressed.

Neither of them moved. He saw the slight shift of the other man's shoulders as they slumped and his head lowered, whispering some… prayer or whatever it was to his gods. It did not take a sharp mind to know what happened to the blond.

Kurogane glared at the smaller man and roared in molten fury and urgency, "Don't fucking stand there! Help him!" The small doctor did not take his retort lightly, furrowing his brows in disgust at the man's tone; however, he made his way to the two foreigners and kneeled by the blonde's side. He pressed two tanned fingers upon the pale neck to check for any pulse, looked at his eyes for any responsive pupil reflex, and last but not least, for any trace of breathing.

He sighed deeply and looked at Kurogane, who looked like he was about to snap any moment by the looks of his tense posture, tight jaw and darkened eyes.

"He's dead. I can't do any more for him."

Kurogane knew words were powerful, but never expected them to have such violent response on him. He literally felt them tear at his skin, muscle and bone. It sunk deep, slow and unrelenting. The ninja has also witnessed and experienced the loss of loved ones in the rages of war and knew more than well that after seeing such violence and murder, one's heart hardened. He has seen his comrades in battle hold the bodies of their friends, lives stolen from them by the tip of a sword or disease. He understood perfectly, but the way the doctor seemed to have uttered those words with such nonchalance made his blood boil.

It has never had such violent reaction on him, those words…

A strong hand curled around the man's collar and brought him close to him in a threatening manner, "You're a fucking doctor. There was to be _something_!" he spoke in between clenched teeth.

He could only hope that there was something, anything that could change this horrid situation. Perhaps this foreign land possessed a power strong enough to bring the dead back to life? He could only hope, they had already encountered many strange as well as wondrous things in the worlds they had traveled together so far…

The doctor remained passive and silent before adding in a cold tone that did not waver, not even in the death-like grip of the furious ninja.

"There is no remedy for death. There's nothing I can do to bring him back."

A short pause followed by a gentle "I am sorry."

Kurogane looked at him hard and his eyes then averted to the taller man that still stood next to the exit, just where he has been standing ever since he stepped in. He searched in his face for another response, for a single flash of hope that the doctor was wrong and there _was_ something that could be done to save Fye.

The man escaped his red eyes and looked down again, unable to hold his gaze. It communicated clearly the unspoken words: there's nothing that can be done.

The ninja's grip loosened on the doctor's collar and let go. A trembling hand, whether of rage or sadness Kurogane did not know, placed gently against Fye's chest.

Funny… it was still warm.

He gritted his teeth and placed his other hand on the man's chest. He began compressing to try and help the heart to start beating again.

* * *

In hopes that Mokona would reconcile peace of mind, Syaoran opted to take him to Kurogane and Fye in the morrow, but the small creature insisted to see them right away. He knew that it was no time to visit the ill or interrupt the rest of either adult, less when Kurogane had ordered them to go to sleep. If the ninja were to get mad, he would gladly take the blame, since he was the one to offer the brilliant idea.

Nothing prepared them to witness what they would when they reached the tent.

There was complete silence. It hung painfully thick in the air, almost to the point where he thought he would choke on it. His brown eyes trailed slowly from Kurogane's red gaze to the unmoving figure of Fye.

_He was too still, too still._

His eyes held no shine or smile to them and remained halfway open.

_Too still._

They arrived to find Kurogane beating on Fye's chest and yelling at the man not to give up. The ninja froze when he heard them enter, and that's when the last frail thread in their hearts snapped.

It dawned on him, but everything was moving too slow, or too fast, he didn't know but in the end it left him baffled and with no time to know how to react. Dead. Fye was dead. It seemed like an eternity until Mokona's small voice broke that delicate silence, startling him slightly. It would be an understatement to say the boy was in shock.

The healer stood and slowly made his way outside, placing a hand over the shoulder of the other man to silently indicate him to leave as well, giving the children a sympathetic look before leaving them alone.

"Fye…" silence replied at the white creature, and Syaoran knew that they too had realized what the problem was. "Fye!" it jumped from Sakura's grasp and made its way to the blonde, who now lay in the ninja's lap.

"Fye, Fye, Fye!" it wept hot and fat tears of sorrow, hugging at the mage's neck and staining the now cooler cheeks of the pale face.

Syaoran bowed his head and bit his lip, almost drawing blood.

Strong, be strong. Be strong and don't cry, for them.

"Fye-san… How did this…happen?" It was not the question, they all knew that it had been the wound that killed him; yet, Fye seemed so unlikely to suffer death in such horrible fashion. In his eyes, death did not suit him, not at all. That was the hard part to take.

He looked up at Sakura, who remained alarmingly quiet and still. Her hands now hung limp against either side of her body, eyes completely unmoving and void of emotion.

"Princess…"

She did not turn to him.

"Sakura." It took the princess a moment to realize that she was being spoken to and turned slowly to look at Syaoran. Her eyes were red and filled with unshed tears. It did not take long for one to trail down her cheek.

"Syaoran." Her voice broke and her lips quivered and her beautiful face contorted into one of sorrow and pain and sock and loss. "I-." Her eyes shut close and tears fell freely, her chest quivered in small hiccups and her hands covered her face when she finally broke down into fitful sobs that filled the room.

Syaoran made his way to her and embraced his princess, who buried her face in his chest, staining his clothes with warm tears. The boy hugged her and held her close. He could not hold back the small sob that escaped his lips, or the tear that followed. He could not stop his heart from experiencing the pain of loss. Nothing could stop the brave young warrior to be what he rally was- a boy.

Kurogane watched and heard them weep. He looked down at Fye and raised a hand to his unseeing eyes and gently brushed it over his face, closing his eyes forever. He knew his body was trembling in rage and disbelief. He couldn't forgive. Couldn't forgive Fye for dying, for giving himself up on the kinds, on him. Couldn't forgive the damned quest that brought them together and shaped an uncommon bond that he grew fond of in time. Most of all, he couldn't forgive himself for not being more careful and allowing this to happen.

It was his fault.

He rose his hand from Fye's features and placed it on Mokona, realizing with a sense of sick fascination, how warm it was in comparison to Fye's skin. He comforted the small being but did not ask it to cease it's weeping, nor will he ask the princess to do so. He did not have the heart the heart to tell them to be strong and move on, because death was a natural thing and reached everyone eventually.

He couldn't ask because he knew he couldn't ask himself to cry for the loss he felt in his heart. The emptiness he felt and tore at him sharper than any blade. He found himself unable to weep. Inside, his heart was wrenched with pain and many more emotions Kurogane could not name.

He glanced at them one more time and saw the boy's face filled with determination not to weep in hopes to be a stronghold for the princess. He saw the princess in the boy's embrace and weeping with abandon and then felt the small body of Mokona tremble in sobs over the mage's body.

For the first time in his life, the strong ninja found himself unable to take all of this in. He wanted to flee the situation because he couldn't take the feeling around him and in him. He would've smiled grimly at that thought, had the situation been different and Fye were still alive, because he just realized he wanted to do what Fye had all the time: run away.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do such cowardly thing. The kids had lost someone very precious to them, a parental figure that showed them love and compassion. He had to swallow it all, just like Fye had and assume his own role as the father of their small family to make up for the loss. He knew he will never replace Fye, but he had to be the children's foundation or they would surely collapse.

What to do? What to say? He wasn't a very tactile person, and less when it came down to deal with overly emotional situations.

The ninja could not find the words, but that same man had a noble, warm heart.

Kurogane did what he thought was the best thing he could do now. He took Mokona and with a small sigh, embraced the creature with one hand. Mokona held onto the neck of the warrior, taking the solace gratefully, hugging fiercely and weeping harder onto the ninja's clothes.

The ninja stood and made his way slowly to the children. Syaoran looked up at him and Kurogane saw for the first time the innocence and frailty of the child in those tear stained eyes. The boy looked up at him, those amber eyes begging him for support and comfort. Kurogane closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly and placed a hand on the boy's brunette head and then trailed back and down to the boy's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The gesture was taken better than he expected. He knew the boy was holding back for the princess and Mokona and even Kurogane, because he wanted to share the burden of being their support in such hard times.

"An idiot once told me," He began with a soft tone. "It is also strong to cry when you have to."

Syaoran's eyes widened and tears followed swiftly. He bowed his head and his shoulders shook violently. He held onto the princess tightly and he too, broke down.

* * *

The small family mourned for the departing of one of them. All wept and held each other close, except for one heart that remained broken and unresolved. The ninja could not weep because he could not accept the loss that tore him from the inside it. If only he had more time to be able to reach out to Fye…

If only the man could understand that what he felt was broken heartedness because he had fallen in love.

Kurogane had sent the kids away. They needed to breathe and think and settle their hearts' pieces back in place. He remained by Fye's side when the doctor came back to check him the body for any possible threat or infection that could spread. A dead body was just as dangerous as a live one, and Kurogane knew. The kids did not need to see how Fye's body was placed on a table, naked and discarded of the last dignity he had. Kurogane watched silently and kept all those things in his heart.

His eyes burned, his chest felt tight and there was something in his throat that made it hard to breathe. He observed as the doctor inspected the wound, digging fingers and instruments onto flesh with little care.

Blood gushed out, but instead of that vibrant, red color, it was a dark and almost black red; some of it came liquid, some came in thick lumps. Kurogane almost jumped when the doctor touched a nerve and made Fye's arm twitch. He couldn't see him anymore, not like this.

He stepped out of the tent and stood there, breathing hard and elaborate, but he couldn't stop the vile that came right up his throat. He doubled over and spilled his stomach's contents on the sand. He gasped and coughed in attempts to calm down. He composed himself and spat in disgust at the vile he could still taste in his mouth.

"Here,"

Water was offered to him and the ninja realized it was that annoying man, the one who found them in the desert and brought them here. He took the canteen offered and drank.

"I'm sorry."

Kurogane did not look at him, instead he kicked sand over the mess he created and remained silent; yet, the man continued.

"I too, have lost friends in battle and disease."

Kurogane nodded absent-mindedly. "Life is that way."

He could see the man smiling sadly and nod slowly from his peripheral vision.

"It is…"

The doctor came out of the tent, wiping his hands with a rag and looked at Kurogane.

"Luckily, the body carries no symptom that could indicate disease spreading. We won't burn it, you can burry it in the city if you wish. I know someone who could take you."

Kurogane only stood there. "Aa…" He then stepped inside the tent where Fye lay with nothing except a worn rag of a blanket to cover him from head to toe. He walked up to him and uncovered his face and torso, and noted that the doctor had been sensitive enough to sew him back up. Sewed up and ready to be buried six feet under dirt to rott away.

"This is it?" he began with a dark frown on his features, looking down at Fye as if the man could hear or answer him. The dead did not speak, hear or feel.

"This is where you meet the end of your running away? I guess you don't have to worry anymore." His voice began to get softer and softer. "You're safe now from whatever terror haunted you. You're finally free."

He could not believe that those words were his own, but at the time, he did not give it any importance.

"I wanted to understand why you were so pathetic and broken."

A pause and Kurogane tightened his fists to the point where nail bit down on flesh.

"You once told me… you were waiting for someone to take you along." He felt something warm trail down his cheek. "If only you had looked at me and realized I wanted…" His voice broke slightly. "I wanted… I was the one who would take you along." His voice was now a raspy murmur.

A droplet fell on Fye's hand, and that's when the ninja dared reach a hand to his face and realized he was weeping. He gritted his teeth, but then slumped in defeat and allowed a chocked sob escape him.

"You idiot. I wanted to take you along and teach you to live again." He allowed more tears trail down his cheeks and did not make any move to stop them. He had not allowed himself to weep after his parent's murder, and yet here he was weeping for the least likely person he thought he would weep for.

He leaned over and kissed Fye's forehead.

"Goodbye, Fye."

A shrill scream sliced over the peace and silence of dawn. Kurogane realized with sinking dread that it had been Sakura's distressed cry. He ran outside and saw devastation unleash before his eyes. An ambush. It soon bloomed into a fight.

Kurogane wiped his face and with one last glance to the tent, he broke into a sprint and made haste to where Syaoran was battling another man. Kurogane felt rage boil in his insides. He already lost someone precious to him for the second time… nevermore.

He took the blade from a fallen body and attacked the man before he could harm the boy. The man fell harshly against the sand. Kurogane kicked him hard in the gut and took him by the neck, holding him up with only his arm. The man's feet were a good few inches off the ground and he gasped and tried to pry himself free.

Kill you… I'll kill you for trying to harm him!

He positioned his blade and decided… curse or no curse, he did not care anymore.

TBC…

* * *

**A.N.**

Don't kill me! I said in the beginning that this was a KxF fanfic… if there hasn't been any KxF so far, that means that it does not end here! This actually has a happy ending!

What did you think? I hope the time my wonderful readers waited was worth it (hey, it's longer than the previous chappie).

Took me a while to try and put this together without completely raping Kurogane off his In-Characterness xD This is a fanfic, after all, and I'm the author! Ohohoho.

Please read and review. I love to know what you think and feel. Also, makes me happy that someone actually reviews and does not just read and leave. It makes me cry ; - ;

Until next chapter!

Elenath


	6. Rebirth

**Disclaimer**: All Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle characters are (c) CLAMP.

**Title**: Collide  
**Rating**: T (Will go up as chapters progress)  
**Pairing**: Kurogane x Fye, Ashura x Fye (Mild Syaoran x Sakura)  
**Warnings**: Language, blood and violence.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Status**: In Progress  
**Word Count**: 8,265  
**Summary**: The group arrive to a world where desert predominates. With no water and Mokona unable to use his magic, what are they to do? Things get complicated when someone from Fye's haunted past appears and tells the Ceres' magician that he possesses power that can unlock secrets beneath the sand. What happens when this individual has more interest in Fye? Will Kurogane care enough to step up?

**  
**

* * *

**Collide **

Chapter 6: Rebirth

Wide, swollen eyes stared down at him framed by a face washed by sheer fear. The ninja tightened his deadly grip on the unfortunate, pathetic soul that had dared to try to harm his child. Kurogane's assailant found himself captured in the strong hold of his assassin. Closing his eyes, he squirmed and tried in futile attempts to escape the inevitable. Spit trailed down the corners of his open mouth in desperate efforts to try and feed his, now starved, lungs some precious oxygen. His breath only came in choked-off noises.

_Kill you… I'll kill you for trying to harm him!_

Kurogane's sword hand slid to grip Souhi's hilt, clasping it unwaveringly in anticipation of shedding the venom of the wretch's blood.

"Kurogane-san!" Syaoran called out in distress, trying to stop the bloodshed before it was too late.

But it was to no avail.

Blood splashed on Kurogane's black clothes, staining cloth and skin with sticky, warmth. Souhi had pierced true and clean through the body in one mortal blow. There was nothing but red, the powerful, intoxicating smell, and the animal-like cry of agony that filled him in a sickly, satisfying way. He let go of his assailant's throat, watching as the body fell in the sand with a wet thud in front of the boy. Blood pooled beneath the man's corpse, and soaked through the sand at an alarming speed.

Syaoran stared wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape in shock. He had seen the ninja fight and was more than aware that Kurogane was strong and capable of, as well as experienced with, killing with no remorse. He'd never doubted it once but seeing it in front of him, how the man's eyes lost their sanity, sent a shrill shiver up his spine. Those red eyes he saw now were those of a murderer. The boy watched the body twitch from where he had fallen, looking slowly up to the ninja's feet, to his blood-red eyes. How he wished he hadn't.

A malicious smirk decorated Kurogane's bloodstained features. His eyes were slits of molten red, and his hands trembled with excitement. Syaoran feared that the ninja, in the midst of mourning, had lost himself in blind rage and insanity. Had Fye been alive…he was sure it would've been different.

Syaoran had seen how those red eyes were clouded with emotions he'd never seen in Kurogane before. Back then, he'd seen the ninja prop Fye's limp body in his arms to carry him to the doctor for inspection. He had seen that the man was completely broken, probably more than even Sakura or Mokona was. Those emotions were there, in the way Kurogane had made sure that Fye's head didn't loll back lifelessly, in the way he carried the blond so incredibly gently.

At that time, Syaoran hadn't been able to help the tears trailing down his cheeks. He knew that Fye and Kurogane had been close in some way, judging from the nicknames, chases and mockery that always went on between the two; however, he hadn't realized it had become, somewhere, sometime in their two years of travel, more than superficial. His eyes had widened in realization, as within him welled pain and sympathy for the man. Back then, he had looked at Sakura as she wept and felt a pang of pain just at the thought of losing her. He hadn't been able to do anything but watch Kurogane's back as the doctor led him away. Syaoran had closed his eyes and embraced his princess.

A battle cry snapped him out of his shocked state; Kurogane's roar was fierce as he attacked another incoming man who had probably underestimated the ninja and thought he could take him down. Syaoran's trained eye could not see the blur of movements from the ninja as he took down man after man. Blood sprayed everywhere and the scent was thick and strong to Syaoran, so much that he wanted to gag.

He took his sword from where it lay abandoned on the sand and stood shakily. From where he stood, he could clearly hear Kurogane's deranged laughter and the taunts he spat at the group of rebels as they attacked him all at once. The ninja took them down with little to no effort. Everything exploded around him, blowing past him in a wave of sand and what Syaoran hoped with all his being were not the limbs of mutilated men. "Kurogane-san!" he called out again, running towards the maddened adult. His attempts, however, seemed to be in vain. The boy was intercepted once more, and had no other choice but to fight back to stay alive.

_Damn it! Where do they keep coming from!? I have to- Kurogane-san!_

He fought off his attacker with difficulty, silently ruing the fact that the man was not proving to be an easy adversary to take down. Something in the special way the man moved and the different attire he wore caught Syaoran's attention. Usually a soldier dressed in same colored garments to prevent confusion in the battlefield; however, this man's clothing was eye-catching and had strange emblems.

Kurogane's voice broke the silence of the battlefield. "Come on! Is that all you've got!?" Syaoran resisted the urge to turn his attention to Kurogane, knowing he had to focus if he didn't want his head chopped clean off his shoulders.

"Weaklings, the whole lot of you!" Kurogane laughed at the men surrounding him. Swords drawn and ready to attack, the enemy had formed a circle around the big man in hope of finally taking him down. Kurogane only laughed. Obviously he was amused by their weakness and futile attempts to defeat him; he looked into the eyes of the nearest and smirked. "You stink of fear!" he accused, positioning Souhi in front of his body, one hand on the hilt and the other near the tip. He crouched low, the smirk never leaving his lips. "You won't come to me? I can fix that."

Souhi shone mad and bright with power, and the men stepped back as one in fear. Before any could escape, they were consumed by her power. Everything surrounding the ninja exploded, another wave of sand flying out, knocking over even Syaoran and his adversary. Syaoran gasped, trying to recover the air he'd lost, and regretted it immediately. Sand got into his nostrils and mouth and down his windpipe; he coughed, trying not to suffocate. He brought his cloak up to his face, trying to protect himself from any more sand and breathe at the same time.

It seemed like forever, but eventually the commotion died off. He opened his eyes and rose slowly from where he had fallen. It seemed as though everything was silent; his ears were still ringing from Souhi's roar. He felt the weight of the sand that had covered him head to toe fall gently away as he stood. He looked around and discovered the body of his former adversary lying dead still, face down in the sand. Half of his body was covered in sand, and Syaoran couldn't help but feel pity for him.

The silence broke when a chuckle he had not heard before escalated into that laughter he had grown to loathe in such a short time. He didn't need to look to know it was coming from Kurogane. The ninja stood proud and powerful amidst the dead bodies that surrounded him; these men had not been as lucky as Syaoran's opponent. Their bodies were charred; deformed and… he stopped looking at them. His eyes focused on the ninja, whose chin was pointed up, head bent back to laugh into the skies. Syaoran had the sinking feeling of certainty that the man was indeed mad now; however, the fight he thought Kurogane had definitively ended was far from over.

He heard a sharp whistle and felt the burn and sting of something on his cheek, before realizing that arrows, engulfed in fire, were raining down on them.

Kurogane had no difficulty deterring or chopping them to keep from harm's way, but Syaoran wasn't experienced enough and already had a big disadvantage in staying out of the way with just one eye. He had no choice but to try to find shelter before he received an injury that could take him out for good. It wasn't until he saw the way most of the arrows fell towards the camp instead of the battlefield that Syaoran realized their target was not one enemy in particular, but the tents and encampment itself. The camp was being consumed by flames at alarming speed; it felt as though his heart had stopped when it dawned on him.

_Mokona, Sakura!_

Black smoke rose, thick enough to block out the sun. Syaoran was already on his feet and running as fast as he could towards the tent Sakura and Mokona had been taking cover in. He did not care if arrows were still falling from the sky, or if the heat coming from neighbor tents was unbearable. All that mattered was that he reached them in time.

"Sakura! _Sakura!_" he yelled as he reached the entrance to the encampment, stepping in with no further thought. He had to shield his eyes and cover his mouth from the heat and smoke that was already killing the meager remains of oxygen left inside. Squinting, he tried to spot any signs of his princess or Mokona. He heard coughing and Mokona's voice calling frantically at him. Syaoran called back to them, ducking under flaming drapes and collapsing wood, trying to figure out where they were. It was impossible to see with all the smoke and the unbearable heat on his face. The lack of air was starting to take its toll on him. His stinging eyes were watering and he knew that if he didn't find his friends soon, it'd be the death of them all.

It was only his passionate drive to protect Sakura and stubbornness that kept him from turning away and backing out of the flaming tent. A flash of hope illuminated his way when he heard Mokona cry out amidst the roar of the fire. He ran up to a wall of flames, jumped it and fell gracefully to one knee. "Syaoran, help!"

The boy's eyes widened when he saw a man towering over him, holding Sakura securely under his arm and Mokona by the ears with his other hand. The princess appeared to be unconscious, but he could not tell if she was unharmed, and Syaoran rose swiftly to attack. Much to his dismay and horror, the sudden burst of energy and movement only weakened his already weary and oxygen-starved body. Sidestepping and kicking out, the man landed a harsh blow on the back of Syaoran's neck, sending the boy limply into the ground. He landed on his shoulder with a hard thud and was only vaguely aware of a loud popping sound; the only thing that was clear to him was the pain it sent out all over his side. He didn't have energy enough to continue fighting, nor was he conscious enough to register what had happened to his shoulder. All he could see were double, blurry images; all he could feel was heat surrounding him, becoming unbearable; all he could hear were Mokona's desperate cries for help as they were taken away.

"Sa-kura…" then, everything went black.

* * *

Kurogane finished his next victim before the poor bastard even had time to register the blow. The ninja was enjoying every single moment of this: _massacre_. A part of him was fiercely proud that he still had it in him, this power, this feeling that overwhelmed him. And yet, that thought set off alarms in his mind. He had forgotten something of importance. He wasn't supposed to do something. But what? He had forgotten _something_ that he knew there should be consequences for; but right now it seemed impossible to recall exactly what those were. 

Fire was raging around him. When had it started? He realized belatedly that the boy was nowhere in sight, and felt begin to descend upon him. He looked about frantically and caught sight of the tent where Fye's body lay, burning out of control. Kurogane froze. He took a step towards it. Another. Without realizing what he was doing, he broke into a sprint. He knew Fye was dead, but that did not change his desperate drive to save the body from further damage. He owed the man that much after _his mistake_.

Either that, or he was still in denial.

He didn't make it halfway before he heard a distinctive cry in the distance.

"Sakura!_ Sakura!"_

He spun around just in time to see the boy charge into a tent as it was being engulfed by flames. Kurogane's heart skipped. His gaze snapped to his former goal and with an aching heart, he ran in the opposite direction.

This is what you would have wanted me to do, Fye. They are what you protected with your life. I will NOT fail them!

By the time he arrived, almost the entire tent had burned down. It was beyond saving. "BOY!" he called, coughing under his breath as he tried to step inside without being caught in the debris or flames. He cursed loudly when he found Syaoran lying unconscious on the floor. There was a groan above, as of wood beginning to give way. The ninja did not need further persuasion; deciding to trust on his speed and luck, he dashed to the boy and scooped him up to protect him from any falling debris. With the boy secure in his arms, he threw himself and the boy out of the tent, landing painfully on his side. All sound and even feeling seemed muted by the sound of the tent collapsing behind them. With a loud groan, he propped himself up on his hands and knees. He did not need to feel at his side to know he had bruised at least two ribs. He glared at Souhi and Hien; their hilts had been his cushions, no wonder at the damage he had sustained.

He turned to Syaoran and made sure that the boy was, at least, still breathing. His jaw loosened slightly when he had assured himself that the boy was merely unconscious. There was something wrong with his shoulder, though. A dislocation, he assumed, by the way the bone was positioned. As much as he wanted to aide the boy, his attention could not be deterred from the matter at hand for long. They were still in the middle of a battlefield, as far as he knew.

The enemy was already retreating, swiftly, without even one glance back. He could hear some cries of victory from the soldiers; however, this was far from being a victory. The damage done to the camp had been severe.

With a small groan, Kurogane gathered the boy in his arms, trusting that he hadn't sustained any grievous injury, but not assured that it would be all right to carry the boy over his shoulder. It wasn't long before he located that crazy soldier who had saved them from the desert; the man seemed to be perpetually nearby when he was needed. It was Kurogane's own fault that he had not yet asked for the soldier's name- not that he would admit it. The soldier spotted them and made his way towards them, but his expression told Kurogane that something was terribly wrong.

"Traveler!" The man was at Kurogane's side in no time. His face was bloodied on one side and there was evidence on his body of similar damage, but he did not appear mortally wounded. As Kurogane might have guessed, the man had clearly had his own share of fighting in life. "Your friend!" he gasped, pausing to catch his breath before he went on. "The white one and your princess were taken by the rebels!"

It took every fiber of Kurogane's being to keep himself from snapping right there and then. "When?!" he demanded.

"Not long ago—" With a snarl of frustration, Kurogane handed him Syaoran's limp body and cut him short. Not waiting for further news, the ninja turned sharply to leave and follow the enemy. "It is too late, they are mounted! They took almost all of the cavalry and what they did not take died in the flames. You cannot catch them!" Kurogane stopped dead in his tracks, but gave no further acknowledgment to the man—never mind that he had saved their lives before, or that Kurogane had yet to thank him. Right now, all that concerned him was the boy's safety and finding a way to rescue the princess and Mokona. "Please, come tend to your wounds. I know that it is hard for you, but the best course of action is to recover, _then_ fight."

Kurogane's shoulders slumped somewhat in defeat. For once, he had to give the idiot credit: he was in no condition right now for this mission. He did not know his way around the desert and would do no one any good if he got lost. Reluctantly, the ninja gave in, and followed the other man back into what was left of the encampment to treat Syaoran's and his own wounds.

* * *

After tending to Syaoran's shoulder, which had to be snapped back in place, Kurogane let himself relax, assured that the boy was safe. The healer examined Kurogane, gently felt the bruised skin of his side, applied a strange ointment and then bandaged him up. Three bruised ribs, the healer told him. Kurogane wasn't pleased with his injuries; after all, he did not want to be slowed down by anything in his rescue of the princess and the white thing. He stayed by Syaoran's side for a while just to be sure the boy was out of danger. It wasn't until the strange soldier returned and told him to stretch his legs that he left the boy in someone else's watch. He assumed that he could trust the man, even if he didn't quite enjoy the man's company in particular. He had given the ninja proof enough of his reliability, even if it was only for a short time. 

Kurogane made his way slowly to where the remains of the tent he had tried to save lay. Amidst the ashes, charred objects, smoke, and small embers, he knew Fye's body was buried. It would be futile to try to dig out the body, after all. The fire had consumed everything, to the point that he wouldn't have been able to tell a piece of burnt wood apart from a limb. He stood unmoving before the ashes, hands limp to either side of his bloodstained body; and slowly, he began to slump beneath the weight of extreme failure. Failure to protect what had been Fye. To protect the boy from injury. Failure to arrive in time for the pork-bun and the princess. He could have prevented so many things. Everything he had been and had sworn to be he had been powerless to truly deliver. He had as much grasp on the situation now as he would have if he had cupped sand in his hands. It leaked everywhere, no matter how much he tried to keep the grains from falling; everything, everyone still found a way to slip between his fingers, beyond his reach.

Kurogane looked impassively down at the smoking rubble, and the carcass he knew must be trapped in it, red eyes narrowing. His fists tightened and his jaw clenched. He turned away sharply and began to walk away; his breath came hard and he felt, suddenly, how close he was to breaking again. He stopped just as sharply as he had started, turning back to the remains. The wind howled, the small fire that remained crackling and snapping, and everything seemed suddenly, unbearably loud. He bared his teeth in an angry snarl and kicked at the embers of one of the support-beams of a fire-ravaged tent. A sharp scream, and another, angrier kick. It all had to _go_. He needed this helpless rage to be out of his system.

"WHY!?" He demanded of the wind. "You _bastard_! Why did you _push me_?!" Small blessing, he thought distractedly, that there was no one around to see him like this. Lost. Confused. …Heartbroken. His voice grew very intense with hurt, and very quiet. "I hate you. How dare you make me this weak?" he threw out a fisted hand, punching the splintered and blackened wood of one tent's still-standing mast. It crumbled easily, and he felt a fleeting sense of satisfaction at that small reminder of his physical strength; his ability to wipe out the things that hurt him. "I _hate_ you. People like you disgust me. Who cares if you're dead?" his voice broke, and he collapsed to his knees, moaning forlornly into the dusk, into the cold night sky. He curled forward, forehead almost touching the warm sand, and slowly began to become aware of his body again; of sweat he had not noticed before, trickling down his forehead and gathering on the tip of his nose.

He panted, trying to calm himself now that he had let his frustration speak freely. It was imperative that he remained collected and calm if he was to rescue his captive companions. Fisting his hands in the sand until the latent heat of earth baked in the desert sun began to sting his palms and he had to relent and let it go, he sighed. Kurogane stood shakily, breathing slowly. He wanted to believe that the burning sensation in his eyes was the fault of sweat running into them.

No, he told himself. I will not weep.

The scent of blood was still fresh, as was the smoke and destruction. Looking at this familiar scenario reminded him painfully of Suwa. Those memories were still vivid in his mind, even if they were linked to a place that he had not lived in since a long time ago. Reflexively, he looked down at the back of his left hand. Amidst the blood and filth that covered it, he could still see the scar Tomoyo had given him.

This is a curse.

_Every time you take a life, your strength will also be taken_.

His eyes widened as it finally dawned on him. "The… curse." He whispered raspily, allowing himself a dour smile and half-hearted chuckle. Looking down at his hands, he saw no sign of weakness, nothing unusual at all. Somehow, the curse had not taken effect. At least, he felt just as strong, if a bit shaky from the adrenaline rush, but…why? He knew Tomoyo was not one to bluff, at least in serious matters, about something like a curse. He had felt that power engulf him that day, just moments before destiny carried him away to his chosen path. There was no mistaking it; he knew it had been her magic back then. Could this… maybe, possibly be connected to whatever had prevented Mokona from contacting the dimensional witch? It was possible that his curse had been blocked in the same fashion as Mokona's magic. It was a wonder that they could still understand each other.

Understand each other… 

He could _still_ understand what that crazed soldier said…but then again, Mokona might have still been close enough for its magic to work at the time. Who knew if he would still understand the people here now? He supposed he would have to hope that the pork-bun's captors hadn't taken it beyond whatever radius the magic covered.

Whatever the cause, he wasn't about to complain that the curse hadn't taken effect as it was meant to. Its silent threat had tied him down, limited his fighting skills for a very long time; even if it _had_ made him stronger in a different way. Fighting without killing or injuring grievously was much harder and demanded more skill than hacking away and killing things.

He let his curiosity slide for now; the source of this strange gift was of trivial importance compared to his current goal to save the princess and the white thing. Sighing, he gave the pile of ashes a last look of regret, bowing his head slightly in prayer. Just as he was about to step away and head back to check up on the boy before resting, something caught his attention. Something shone right in his eye, brightly enough that he cursed at the offending object. Looking deeper into the ashes, he found that there was something small and metallic amidst the rubble. He reached for it, cursing again at how hot the metal was still. It seemed to cool much more quickly after that, and upon closer inspection, Kurogane realized it was some sort of emblem in the shape of a bird. Golden yellow topaz, azure, emerald and ruby-colored stones decorated the ornament. It was made of a silver metal, but he suspected it was stronger than true silver. It had held fairly well in the fire and was largely undamaged.

He frowned. Whoever the owner of the item in question was had been inside the tent with Fye before… _or- _

His thoughts were interrupted, his attention caught suddenly by a man. Kurogane had seen him before with the other soldiers but knew that this man's rank was much higher than the others'. The man was as tall as Kurogane and just as well-muscled. His dark eyes were serious; his features spoke of enduring many years of battle and strife. General Yafeu, Kurogane remembered, the other soldier had said. Yafeu finally spotted him, and began walking in his general direction. Kurogane frowned, for he did not feel like any sort of company, nor conversation. Perhaps the general would walk pass him.

No such luck, but he was hardly surprised.

"You are outstanding with the blade, warrior." Yafeu stopped before him and examined him critically, eyes- correction, eye- narrowing intently. A long scar trailed from his forehead almost to his chin. He had a small, silvering beard that betrayed his age. "Very impressive. Your style and strength is unlike anything I've seen before. You must be from a faraway country, yes?" Kurogane watched the general, unable to summon interest in what the older man had to say.

The silence was interrupted, once more, by the general, who only smiled obliquely at Kurogane's lack of response. "It has been a long time since I saw a man take on ten rebels or more at a time with so little effort. I had thought such sights a thing of the past; ever since _the tragedy_ in Egypt, that is." There was something in the way the man smiled that Kurogane did not like. His gut instinct was to keep his distance and not trust this man. "I would like to speak with you later. I have an offer I think you will appreciate. For now, rest. We will move soon to counterattack."

The ninja kept a watchful eye on the man's back as he turned and left, returning to the remains of the camp proper. He definitely did not like the general.

Kurogane realized he had fisted his hand around the amulet while the general was near, and opened his fingers for one last, curious look at the amulet before putting it in his pocket. He had a hunch that the boy would love to see it.

Ah, yes; the boy. With that thought, Kurogane started to walk back to the healer's makeshift tent.

* * *

Syaoran woke with a start, bolting up as soon as his tired mind registered that Sakura and Mokona had been taken by the enemy. When his body attempted to respond to his command to move, pain shot through his left shoulder. He groaned, wincing. Whatever had happened to his shoulder, it had left it useless for the moment. "Lie down," a familiar, deep voice commanded. 

"Kurogane-san, the princess and Mokona-!"

"I know." The man cut him off, voice aching, suddenly worn and tired. "Rest. We'll move out soon."

Syaoran found himself worried, not understanding fully what the older man meant. Was he not concerned for their companions' wellbeing? "I won't take an injured man on a rescue mission."

The ninja looked the boy in the eye. He knew Syaoran wanted to come with him, but he could not afford to take the boy to a battlefield where he would almost certainly be killed. It was unwise, to begin with, and more privately some part of him couldn't stomach the thought of dealing with that loss, that failure, as well. "You need to rest. You won't be helping anyone with that arm sore…" there was a brief pause. "I'll go myself and find your princess and that damned pork bun."

Syaoran's fear suddenly dissipated, and he let out a small sigh of relief. The look about Kurogane and the sound of the ninja's voice told Syaoran that he was himself again… somewhat. He did not hide the horror he had felt when he saw the older man snap. He wanted to never witness such an atrocity again.

Unsure if he would be able to rest, knowing that his friends were being held captive, he gently laid back down on the mat he had been sleeping on, careful not to inflict any further motion that would stir that unbearable pain in his shoulder again. He wanted badly to go to save Sakura and Mokona; he felt it had been his responsibility to care for them, and his fault that they were taken; but Kurogane was right. He would do no one any good if he went with an injury that disabled him from fighting. Tiredly, he watched Kurogane polish and clean Souhi for the next battle. His weary eyes began to shut under the weight of heavy eyelids. It was not that he had been relaxed enough to fall into a deep sleep, but that exhaustion had overtaken him.

Kurogane looked up from tending to Souhi. With a dull hiss, he sheathed her and, convincing himself that the boy was fast asleep, stood and left the tent. There were no more of the huge tents left after the fire, only a couple of pathetic lean-to's like the healer's, so the majority of the camp was forced to stay out that night, a central fire their only source of warmth against the desert night. Kurogane made his way to where some soldiers sat around in a big circle by the fire, surrounding it. Drinks and laughs were shared by the rest, and Kurogane felt for the first time that these men were unlike any he had seen before. They had mourned their dead, which--compared to the numbers lost by the enemy-- had not been a very large loss. But it had not even been a full day since they were ambushed, and they were ready to rise again to counterattack. He smiled inwardly. Maybe this place wasn't so bad.

The sky was dark now, and stained with stars; and the men were eager for revenge. Kurogane noted idly that these men were not afraid of death. It was a chillingly familiar sensation. His starving guts overpowered his other thoughts, and welcomed the smell of food; anything would suffice for now as long as it sated his hunger. Before he even had time to look around and find the source of the smell, a small bowl was pressed into his hands. He stared into the bowl, unmindful of the fact that the contents were a thick gruel with something that vaguely reminded him of chopped potatoes. Food, at this point, was food. He looked up at the smiling face of the same strange soldier that had been all but haunting him since their first meeting in the desert, and immediately frowned.

"I was about to look for you, traveler."

"Kurogane," he corrected distractedly, curling his fingers more tightly about the bowl and accepting it as he sat down, not giving it a second glance before beginning to eat.

"Kuro…gane" the man tried, succeeding more than the ninja had suspected he would at pronouncing it. "My name is Tsekani, but you may also call me Tseka." Kurogane was quietly, grudgingly relieved. Now he didn't need to ask the other man's name; good, at least he knew for future reference. Even though he disliked the idea, something told him he would need this man's help and guidance.

Whatever the gruel he was ingesting was made of, it wasn't half as bad as it looked. He guessed it had been made out of some ground grains and perhaps, if there was livestock around he wasn't aware of, milk (or something that tasted enough like it, anyway). There was really not much taste to it, but it was enough to make him believe it was better than _nothing_.

He had gotten used to the meals Fye would prepare them. Sure, the magician had come up with overly sweet and often chocolate-filled obscenities for breakfast, but when it was dinner or lunchtime, Kurogane had had to give the man credit for his skills. Each dish had had a different taste. It had been a treat to his taste buds.

He could almost hear the humming of the other man as he chopped fresh strawberries for the princess' cake. She had asked him if it was all right if he baked her one, and the man had been more than willing to do so. "_All for Sakura-chan!_" he had said, smiling. Kurogane had eaten a very small piece, and pretended not to like it. He had kept secret the fact that at night, he had later sneaked down to serve himself another piece.

He frowned at those memories. Why couldn't the man just disappear completely from his life? He was dead. He was gone for good. Why was Kurogane still thinking so much about him? Worst of all, why was he feeling…_sad_? He grunted in spite of himself and finished off the strange meal.

Tseka had been eating quietly by the ninja's side, probably sensing that he still needed his time; after all, he had lost three companions in less than a day. One could only hope, for Kurogane and the boy's benefit, that they would reach the other two in time. Tseka risked a glance at the foreigner, and saw a faraway look in his eyes. He had stopped eating, almost as if he had been lost in thought. A small smile appeared on his lips, but then was replaced by a frown as he resumed eating. Tseka decided to break the silence. "I spoke to Yafeu." His tone was very matter-of-fact, and earned Kurogane's attention. "I told him about your situation, and as you requested, I asked him to allow you to follow us to the enemy grounds. That way, you can rescue your friends."

Kurogane stared at Tseka. He had not, to his memory, asked the man for help, nor for the man to speak on his behalf. He was more than capable of doing so himself, and even if he had been denied permission, he would have done as he intended anyway. It was not even a question: he was loyal to no one except Tomoyo. But…maybe that was in the past, now. Tseka smiled somewhat.

"I knew you would not _ask_ for help, so I took the liberty of aiding you of my own volition." Kurogane grunted at that, almost petulantly displeased. "Kurogane, General Yafeu is very particular when it comes to those men who serve with him. He does not like newcomers. Besides, this is also our fight. We want vengeance." Tseka smiled grimly.

"I don't follow anyone's orders, and my problems are my own damn business," Kurogane muttered irritably. A pause stretched in the conversation, telling Tseka that the man was taking what he'd said into consideration. "I won't interfere with your troops, but I'll go."

Kurogane stood and left Tsekani's side and made his way to where the gruel was still simmering in a large pot, and helped himself to another portion. It was not for himself, but for the still sleeping boy. With the bowl full, he made his way back to the healer's flimsy, make-shift tent and Syaoran's side.

Tseka smiled wryly, whispering, "You're welcome, I suppose."

* * *

Once Kurogane woke him and offered him food, he dared not reject it for fear of the man. Syaoran ate quickly and sat in silence, drinking from a small cup he firmly held in his hands. "She was still crying when we went back to our tent… I asked if she wanted to take a walk, to breathe fresh air. I thought it might help her feel better." He paused, taking a shaky breath. "We saw some men approaching fast, mounted on beasts. I tried to warn someone, then to take her and Mokona to a safe place." Kurogane watched the boy in silence, eyes fixed on him. "They caught up. I fought some of them off, and told Princess Sakura to make a run for our tent, to stay there." 

His hands tightened on the cup, and he bit down hard on his lower lip. "I should've kept them close to me. Maybe that way I could've protected them better and none of this would've happened. It was all my fa--"

"Don't say that." Kurogane's deep voice broke in over his own. Syaoran looked up into Kurogane's red eyes. "Had you kept them by your side, all of you would be dead now. You did what you thought best at the time. Don't regret something you did the best you could with. Regret doesn't help them or you." Syaoran's eyes widened at Kurogane's words. Sure, they weren't sweet and caring, like Fye's. But they were filled with concealed concern. He opened his mouth and then, having no words, closed it. "What happened in the past stays in the past. There's no point living there, as long as you still have the power to change the future." The boy watched as Kurogane looked away, almost as if not wanting to meet his eyes. The ninja was right. He could still change the future; there was still time to save Mokona and Sakura. He dropped his gaze to the cup he still held firmly in his hands. He still had another opportunity.

He nodded solemnly at the ninja, and replied, "I'll do my best."

"Good."

There was still something, however, that was bothering Syaoran. The way Kurogane had killed every soldier who got in his way—he was curious to know what had happened to the curse the ninja had spoken of, when they first met. It was meant to limit him, to be sure he did not kill, and Kurogane had _been_ strict with himself, lest his strength be taken. That was what he knew from what he overheard from Fye and Kurogane's conversation, one sunny evening on the porch of a house where they had been staying. Seeing the ninja now, just as strong as he had been before, brought Syaoran's curiosity to an almost unbearable desire to know; his fear only seemed to worsen it. Kurogane did not seem to have faltered or weakened with the deadly blows he had delivered.

So, what had happened? With an effort, he let his curiosity go, feeling that this wasn't the appropriate time to discuss such matters.

He caught sight of a figure moving towards them, wearing armor unlike anything either of them had ever seen before. The other man held the mask of a black dog held under one arm, and a staff and shield with the other. "Kurogane." He addressed the ninja in a serious tone. "We will start moving soon. Gather your weapons." Kurogane nodded in acknowledgement, and the soldier left. Syaoran began to sit up, but Kurogane stopped him before he had fully risen. "Stay. It'll be better."

"Kurogane-san…. please, I—"

Kurogane flashed him a small, lopsided smirk, his hand falling gently on Syaoran's head. "I'll bring your princess back. Concentrate on recuperating, so that next time, it'll be you who stands beside her."

Syaoran felt the respect he had for the man swell, overpowering his fear of what he had seen earlier as he watched Kurogane rise, prepare for battle, and leave with the troops. The only people left behind were the injured and the healers. Eyes narrowing with determination, good hand tightening to form a fist, Syaoran willed himself to heal as fast as he could. "Princess…"

* * *

When she opened her eyes, all she could see was pitch black. Her head hurt. She attempted to sit upright and belatedly noticed the ropes around her ankles, the gag on her mouth and the uncomfortable angle at which her wrists had been bound behind her back. She panicked and started squirming, frightened and distressed. She heard whimpering, and something soft and warm shift beside her. She gasped, slightly surprised and alarmed. "Sakura?" Mokona's voice queried in a soft tone. It seemed to be filled with concern for her. Sakura made a small whimpering sound that affirmed the creature's question, but it sounded more like she was about to break into tears. Well, and honestly she did feel like it. 

"Sakura! I'm so glad you're ok! You wouldn't wake up!" Mokona cried, hugging at her chest and burying its tiny face in her clothes, muffling whatever it said next. Sakura felt sympathy for the small creature, but with the gag on her mouth and her limbs rather literally tied, there was not much she could say or do. She bent over slightly to attempt an embrace, letting Mokona know she was there and that she was all right. Sore, bound and gagged, but well enough. She looked around the place they hade been thrown in, eyes adjusting slowly to the darkness until she could see bars in front of her. Dimly, she could see Mokona's body, too, and… that was pretty much, it. "The fire spread through the tent. Before we could get out, a man stepped inside and then… you just collapsed. Maybe the smoke go to you…Mokona was afraid!"

It clung to Sakura's clothing, its tears making their way swiftly down its small face. "S-Sakura..." Mokona's voice broke even more, body trembling. "Syaoran…. Syaoran, he..." it gulped, shaking its little head. "Syaoran tried to help- he did. He got hurt… he— " it sobbed into Sakura's clothes. The princess' eyes were wide with confusion and fear at this alarming news. Had Syaoran been hurt… or, she hated to even think it possible, _killed_? Her eyes closed tightly, tears beginning to make their way down her cheeks as well.

_Fye-san… it is enough pain to have lost__ him__… please, let Syaoran be all right_.

She hoped that at least someone would hear her prayers. Her heart was strong, but it could only hold for so long. She tried not to weep; she had to be strong, now. Syaoran would come, he would be all right and they would move on, move out of this place. The grief and fear she felt in her heart was searing, sharp aches in her chest, and penetrated deeper into the already open wound Fye's death had left behind. She hiccupped, trying to hold in her tears.

_Everything will be all right. We have to trust that everything will be all right_.

She did not have to wait for long to see change, though whether it was good or bad remained to be seen. There was a sudden commotion outside and she heard the cries of battle and the hiss and clangs of sword against sword. She curled around Mokona, the creature clinging fearfully onto the princess, whimpering nonsense into her bosom. An explosion shook everything around them, sending a wave of smoke and dust into their cell. Mokona yelped in fear and Sakura tried to keep her courage, watching a sudden light as it bloomed beyond their cell's door. A silhouette stepped within view of the entrance. She curled further down on Mokona and awaited bleakly whatever might come.

_Let's trust that everything will be all right_…

_Trust_…

The figure ran towards them and stopped abruptly before the cell, sword drawn. "Oy, white thing, princess!" it shouted, in a shockingly familiar voice. Sakura sat up straight, suddenly sure that her prayers had not gone unnoticed.

"Kurogane!" Mokona's voice called out, utter joy spilling from its tone. Kurogane sliced through the bars with no difficulty whatsoever, and a very relieved Mokona embraced him. Sakura could've sworn the man smiled faintly, but perhaps it was the light tricking her eyes. Her heart felt relieved by Kurogane's presence, but troubled when she did not see Syaoran. She did not want to be proven wrong, and hoped fervently that the boy was outside, and safe…

* * *

Syaoran sat quietly; inspecting the piece of jewelry Kurogane had given him just before leaving. "Found it in between the ashes of the mage's tent." He had said, and Syaoran had felt terrible when the realization that Fye's body had been lost in the flames came to him. It seemed that even in death, the man could not meet with peace at all. 

His eyes scanned the yellow, onyx and sapphire gems that decorated it. It was in shape of a beautiful bird with its wings spread, threads of gold attached to the end of each wing. _A necklace _of some sort, that was his best guess. It was beautifully made, true craftsmanship placed in every detail. His father would've loved to see it, but now was not the time. Where had this object come from?

His eyes narrowed in thought. Kurogane must've had the same thought as himself. There was _someone else_ infiltrating besides the rebels. He remembered, fleetingly, the other soldier he'd fought, the one with completely different clothing than their allies and assailants, and wondered if that was solid proof of his conjecture. If he was right, it was probable that the battle itself had been planned as some sort of decoy.

Meaning that they had been looking for something; but _what_?

He looked at the sky as the sun began to rise again, signaling morning. The troops had been gone for a while now. His worries increased with every passing hour, and his impetuous fear told him to try to find Kurogane, Mokona and Sakura, himself. He stood up, his good hand fisting around the mysterious necklace Kurogane had given him. He was irrationally worried, even though he knew Kurogane was the best candidate for the mission. He tried to tell himself he would've interfered and become a bother if he had gone with the man.

He frowned and looked down at his feet, summoning the courage to turn away from the remains of the camp and try to follow his missing companions.

"_Syaoran_!"

Startled, he turned towards the sound of that voice. The sun had risen high enough to see by, now, and in the horizon he could see Sakura's figure running towards him. Kurogane and Mokona, who was perched on his shoulder, were walking just behind her, and the troops were behind them.

"Syaoran!" His heart skipped. She was alive. She was well. She was back.

"_Sakura_!"

And finally he ran to her, and they fell into a fierce embrace as they met, the sun finally rising, dominating the sky once more.

* * *

Golden eyes watched as the lake took on an ethereal blue. The first rays of light cascaded down on the earth and became part of the magic that was taking place. There was a soft hum that soon escalated into a roar. The earth vibrated with energy, splitting some of the soil. Priests backed away in fear, but the Pharaoh held his ground. He watched the lake with interest, hope shining in his eyes. 

He was playing with god's power, yes, but he had decided to defy fate a long time ago. He would not cower now.

A bell-like sound chimed softly, captivating every mortal ear with its heavenly song. The earth calmed down and everything came, abruptly, to a halt. The lake pulsated once, sending ring-like ripples of light out all the way to the shore, where they disappeared in shimmering crests of foam. The sound rang again, and there was another pulse of light and magic, then another… and another; like a beating heart.

Ashura's eyes widened. The priests gasped.

Something, no- some_one_ began to float out of the water; the body was limp, floating almost as if it were being carried by something unseen. The figure's skin glowed with ethereal light, golden hair the color of the sunrays seeming to catch the light all over his body, even the tiny, short little hairs lining his thin arms and legs. The water continued pulsing like a heart, sending those blinding ripples out with unperturbed, regular frequency.

Ashura ran into the water, not caring if his royal clothing got wet. He made his way to where the figure had settled and reached out to touch it--_him_. Upon first contact with his hand, the figure collapsed into the Pharaoh's waiting arms. The glow faded, revealing pale, creamy skin. Ashura held his breath until the man in his arms began breathing—at first labored, but then calm—and released it in a wondering sigh. Eyes fluttered open, revealing a pure and ocean blue beneath those deceptively colorless lids.

Ashura smiled, and embraced his prize.

"My Fye…. _My Fye_."

TBC

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay, chapter 6 is finally done with! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I made it extra special and extra long because I have _**over 100 reviews**_! Thank you, guys! You're the best huggles

Make sure to thank **DevChieftain** for her amazing job betaing this chapter! She was great help and helped me improve my English for future reference. Thanks Dev, you're amazing!

I know there wasn't much KxF, but you will get all the KxF you want in future chapters, that is a _fact_! (including… smut.. cough blushes IF you guys want! But of course, you'll have to leave me a review ¬ )

_Collide_ is officially planned out as a whole. The future chapters will be much more exciting, and I hope that you will love them as much as I do already.

_Collide's_ rough summary is: six pages long (front and back!) and that's starting from chapter six and on!

I can tell you with certainty that we have at _LEAST _ 5 more chapters to go!

Man, I feel inspired to draw that final scene! I really tried my best to describe it… but if you want to see something similar, go to http:// www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 42290254/ just make sure you take the spaces off. Yes, it's my picture, I draw too.

Also, I would like to announce now, that **Collide has it's own thread at the forums!** Feel welcome to post theories, comments, concerns, whatever that has anything to do with Collide. Also, I posted the fanfic's fanart there, if you want to check it out.

Go now: **http // www. fanfiction. net /ft/ 575624/29468 /1/** (make sure you get rid of all the spaces in between)

I hope to see you guys soon. Thank you so much for sticking with me so far! Please keep the reviews coming, tell me what you think, what you like and what you don't and just where I am being confusing ;

Until next time! (Hopefully, next month ;3 )

- Elenath


End file.
